Posibilidades
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Hubo una vez un hanyou y una sacerdotisa que se enamoraron. Ambos querían renunciar a sus mundos y crear uno en donde pudieran estar juntos sin embargo había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo y tenía sus propios planes. Capítulo 4: Editado. Se recomienda solo leer los capítulos editados.
1. El primer encuentro

** Posibilidades**

**Disclaimer:**Inuyashay todos sus personajes pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi.

**Advertencia:** Inuyasha x Kikyou (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro**

No era un demonio, tampoco un humano, era un hanyou, la combinación de ambos pero aceptado por ninguno. No existía lugar para él, debía ser fuerte si deseaba construir un sitio al que pertenecer. Ya lo había perdido todo una vez, no quería que volviera a suceder.

Fue una noche de luna nueva cuando la vio por primera vez. No fue amor a primera vista, quizás fue todo lo contrario, no podía decirlo con certeza, esa mujer era intrigante, la odiaba pero también había algo en ella que le atraía, todo en esa mujer era contradictorio. Buscaba un refugio pues estaba a punto de transformarse en un humano pero el olor a sangre llamó su atención y lo llevó hasta ella.

A simple vista no había nada que la hiciera destacar. Era una humana, muy diferente a las que conocía, debía admitirlo. Estaba herida pero su determinación permanecía intacta, era una mujer entrenada en la batalla. Pudo notar su presencia a pesar de que permanecía oculto y su transformación ya había comenzado.

Quizás de haberse encontrado en una situación diferente la hubiera atacado, era algo que nunca podría saber. Ella lo había desafiado y eso era algo que difícilmente perdonaba. Desde la primera vez que la vio encontró en ella algo diferente, jamás imaginó como cambiaría su vida en ese momento ni el papel que esa mujer ocuparía.

Fue inevitable, como si se tratara del destino. Ninguno quiso oponerse, ninguno supo lo que el destino les depararía. Incontables reglas rotas, un amor marcado por la tragedia. Un futuro incierto y dos orgullosos solitarios…

— ¿Buscas la perla de Shikon?—le preguntó esa mujer en cuanto lo vio.

—No sé de qué me hablas y tampoco me interesa —respondió con su habitual tono de voz desafiante.

—Si nunca has oído de ella da lo mismo, si valoras en algo tu vida, deberás mantenerte alejado de mí—agregó antes de retirarse, su tono de voz era desafiante pero no por ello lograría intimidarlo, se había enfrentado contra demonios mucho más grandes que ella.

En el futuro se preguntaría qué hubiera pasado de haberla escuchado, en el futuro desearía haberlo hecho pero sería demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Creyó en una mentira, no pudo prever esa trampa. Siempre fue impulsivo, nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones ¿Borraría el día en que conoció a Kikyou?

La vio alejarse y caer a los pocos metros. Las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento se hacían presentes, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado, su principal impulsor era la curiosidad, algo en esa mujer logró llamar su atención. Ella no dijo nada ¿acaso no le temía? Debía saber que un demonio no tendría remordimientos en matarla, más al tratarse de una sacerdotisa.

Estaba sola, indefensa y agotada sin embargo no temblaba. Si conservara sus poderesquebrar su cuello no sería más difícil que romper una rama, sin ellos también podría hacerlo, ella estaba herida, probablemente había tenido una batalla difícil. Los humanos podían ser creaturas tan frágiles, sus garras podrían desgarrar su pecho, llegar hasta su corazón y ella no podría evitarlo.

La primera vez que la vio era de noche, recordaba la lluvia pero no el que le importara mojarse, recordaba su rostro severo, no había nada diferente en esa mirada y sin embargo no lograba olvidarla. No era precisamente una noche para el romance pero fue la primera vez que la vio, una fecha que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

En aquel entonces la sacerdotisa solo era una mujer más para él. La despreciaba por lo que representaba, mujeres como ella había matado a muchos de los suyos. No debía dedicarle atención, humanos y yokai no se relacionaban, más cuando estos tenían poderes espirituales, era una regla no escrita. Mas su existencia era la prueba de que esta no siempre era cumplida.

Escuchó como la llamaban y supo que era el momento de marcharse. No tenía nada que hacer allí, no había ninguna razón para quedarse. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, para bien o para mal había capturado su atención.

— ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa es esta?—se preguntó antes de retirarse, ese no era el momento para obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes del reencuentro, hasta ese día no había tenido ningún motivo para pensar en ella, menos aún para buscarla. Ese día escuchó a la mujer ciempiés hablando sobre la perla de Shikon, de cómo la necesitaba para incrementar sus poderes. Sonaba interesante, justo como lo que él necesitaba.

Tenía otro motivo para odiarla. Ella era su enemiga, la encargada de custodiar el tesoro que haría realidad su mayor anhelo. Si la buscó fue por egoísmo, no quería que nadie se le adelantara. Sus objetivos cambiaron, no pudo evitarlo.

La segunda vez que la vio no fue coincidencia, él la había buscado. Tampoco sería la última vez que lo haría, era persistente, demasiado quizás. Ella tuvo problemas para reconocerlo, asumía que eso se debía al hecho de haberlo conocido una de esas noches en las que perdía todo su poder. Se sintió ofendido.

—Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres el que se ocultaba entre las sombras anoche.

—Cállate, tú solo dame esa perla —le gritó antes de intentar atacarla.

Estaba determinado a obtener la perla de Shikon incluso si debía emplear la fuerza para ello. Sin embargo todos sus intentos fueron en vano pues la sacerdotisa demostró gran habilidad en el manejo del arco cuando lo dejó atado a un árbol antes de que algunos de sus ataques pudieran ser efectivos.

—Ya decía yo que había notado un aura diferente en ti, solo eres un hanyou y con la perla de Shikon podrías convertirte en un yokai ¿llegarías tan lejos para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo? ¿Crees que ese es el verdadero poder?

La rabia recorría todas sus venas. Estaba indignado por haber perdido tan fácilmente y por la forma en que le hablaba esa mujer, como si lo conociera y aunque sus palabras no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad era algo que no quería admitir en voz alta, ella no lo conocía y no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

—Apestas a sangre de demonio—le gritó, quería demostrarle que ella no tenía ninguna autoridad para juzgarlo.

—Mantente alejado de mí si no quieres que te asesine, no habrá una tercera oportunidad.

La sacerdotisa se retiró dejándolo atado a ese árbol. Estaba enojado, indignado pero no asustado, eso nunca. Quizás esa mujer había sido una de las pocas criaturas que había logrado vencerlo pero no por ello escucharía sus palabras y menos llegaría a sentir miedo por ella, estaba determinado a convertirse en un yokai y si para ello debía conseguir la perla de Shikon lo haría.

Rompió las flechas que lo mantenían prisionero y comenzó la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa encargada de proteger la perla de Shikon. Encontrarla no fue difícil, su aroma la delataba, este era inconfundible. No era la sangre que cargaba sino algo más, algo que le atraía.

Estaba con otra humana, una más pequeña que ella pero sospechosamente parecida, en el físico y en la energía espiritual, incluso en el aroma pero el suyo no le interesaba. Al instante descubrió que eran hermanas.

—Saca a la mocosa de aquí— le ordenó—pelearemos por la perla de Shikon.

—Eres tan obstinado — respondió Kikyou con expresión aburrida, algo preocupada por su hermana menor—, pero sí eso es lo que , retírate.

Observó a la niña temblar de miedo para luego obedecer las palabras de la mayor ¿A dónde fue? No era algo que le importara, en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba ser un youkai.

—Una sacerdotisa que camina por un camino teñido de sangre.

—Un ser que no es humano ni demonio, un patético hanyou que busca un lugar en este mundo. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿por qué no me mataste esa noche? Hubiera sido fácil tomando en cuenta mi estado.

—Yo no juego sucio, por eso no es mi estilo.

No mentía. Por eso le dio la oportunidad a la pequeña de huir, por eso no solía atacar por la espalda. Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas era el honor a la hora de luchar, le enseñó a ser un guerrero honorable como lo fue su padre.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia. Ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar ante el menor descuido de su adversario. Ambos tenían intereses comunes y eso los había llevado a ser enemigos pero había algo que los unía, un destino en común.

—Deja de llamarme hanyou—gritó molesto. Realmente odiaba esa palabra, incluso había asesinado a todos los que lo llamaron de ese modo.

—Dime tu nombre y entonces no volveré a llamarte hanyou.

—Me llamo Inuyasha.

El hanyou levantó sus afiladas garras y trató de herir a la sacerdotisa sin embargo la mujer fue más veloz y con un movimiento de arco lo dejó atado al árbol como había hecho anteriormente. Sin embargo no lo mató y eso lo enojaba más, no necesitaba de la compasión de nadie.

—Sería más sencillo si acabaras conmigo de una vez—le dijo el de cabellos bancos sin disimular su molestia.

Había amenazado con matarlo, tuvo varias oportunidades pero no lo hiso. No ganaba nada con dejarlo vivir pero lo hacía. En ese momento la odiaba pues se sentía humillado. En ese momento solo podía pensar en demostrarle que estaba equivocada, era fuerte y lo probaría.

—No deseaba gastar más flechas —respondió la joven sacerdotisa antes de retirarse. Si pensaba que sería la última vez que se verían él le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Era una humana pero no era como los demás. Su poder espiritual había hecho de ella una gran sacerdotisa, desde pequeña fue considerada un prodigio y fue esa reputación lo que la convirtió en la responsable de cuidar la perla de Shikon. Solía ser calmada, no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, los había suprimido, porque estos podían ser una debilidad, o al menos así era hasta que conoció a Inuyasha.

Toda su vida había estado dedicada a ser una sacerdotisa, en ocasiones incluso se olvidaba de que era una mujer. No tenía pasado, solo una misión que cumplir. Su única familia era su hermana, ella también sería una sacerdotisa, de pasarle algo sería su reemplazo.

Desde pequeña no tuvo otra alternativa, sus poderes la hacían especial. Era su poder y maldición. La razón por la que su hermana Kaede era su única familia, por la que ambas vagaban por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo antes de poder regresar a la aldea y también el motivo por el que se había separado de sus padres.

Admirada y querida por muchos. Disfrutaba el ver a los niños felices y no pedía nada a cambio de sus labores como sacerdotisa. No creía en el amor ni pretendía enamorarse. Ella no era una mujer normal y lo sabía. No podría tener una vida tranquila como las otras mujeres de la aldea.

Mientras esas mujeres cubrían sus labios con carmín ella debía exterminar demonios. Su destino había sido marcado, cambiarlo si podía hacerlo nunca había pensado en ello. Enamorarse y ser correspondida tampoco era una alternativa. No se quejaba, lo aceptaba como su destino ¿Cómo podría amar? ¿Quién podría amarla? Una mujer forjada en la batalla era difícil de amar porque causaba temor. Algo que había aceptado.

Cuando recibió la perla de Shikon supo la gran responsabilidad que cargaba, su vida estaría en peligro con mayor frecuencia, los demonios no serían los únicos interesadospor poseer ese gran poder. Debería ser más fuerte si quisiera sobrevivir, si quería poder cumplir con su deber. De ello dependía la vida de miles de personas, de caer en las manos equivocadas, humanos y demonios pagarían por igual.

Había alguien que quería esa responsabilidad, Tsubaki, una sacerdotisa que la había acompañado en sus entrenamientos. La considera débil y tenía la sensación de que la había maldecido, algo a que poco le interesaba. No sentía motivos para preocuparse, ya había asimilado que el amor no era parte de su vida y que nunca lo sería.

Durante ese tiempo que viajaron juntas había sido capaz de percibir en ella una gran maldad y oscuridad. Sus acciones la delataban, era avariciosa, tarde o temprano sería seducida por las artes oscuras y no tardaría en caer.

Los exterminadores habían confiado en ella y debía aceptar esa responsabilidad. Sería difícil pero ser sacerdotisa también lo era, solo era una tarea más, un aumento en sus preocupaciones y en lo que normalmente hacía.

Si bien había ocasiones en las que imaginaba su vida como una aldeana común no pasaban de ser solo pensamientos sin ninguna relevancia o al menos así era hasta que conoció a ese hanyou. Su vida no era sencilla pero la tenía bajo control, romper las reglas no era su estilo pero conoció a Inuyasha y todo cambió.

La primera vez que lo vio él estabaoculto tras un árbol. Ella acaba de enfrentarse a un yokai y lo había vencido sin embargo su cuerpo permanecía herido y demoraría en sanar. Se encontraba cansada y herida pero no se mostraría débil, no podía permitírselo. Le hizo saber que conocía sobre su ubicación, no quería esperar más, no le gustaba sentirse vigilada.

Le preguntó por la perla de Shikon, muchos de los demonios que la buscaban querían esa perla. Iban tras la esperanza de ver sus poderes incrementados y ella no podía permitir que cayera en las manos equivocadas. Midoriko había luchado hasta el final contra los demonios y ella como sacerdotisa continuaría con su legado.

En aquel entonces no podía imaginar cómo ese hombre cambiaría su vida. Al verlo creyó que solo era otro hanyou buscando adueñarse de la perla de Shikon, nunca creyó que ese hanyou le haría sentir. Fue por él que experimentó el odio, el dolor y la traición pero también conoció el amor y pudo sentirse mujer.

La primera vez que lo vio notó que su apariencia era la de un humano pero eso no la despistó, ella reconoció su naturaleza demoniaca y le hizo frente. Si quería la perla de Shikon ella no se lo haría tan sencillo.

Él parecía no estar interesado en la perla, de hecho parecía desconocer sobre ella. No le importaba, de hecho mejor para ella. No se encontraba en condiciones para luchar y no se fiaría de las apariencias.

— ¿La perla de Shikon? ¿Qué se supone qué es eso?

No llamó su atención, solo era un demonio más, uno de esos con los que se enfrentaba a diario. Se retiró rápidamente o al menos lo intentó, su cuerpo no resistió y se calló. No podría levantarse.

Rápidamente se recriminó por su debilidad. Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para ese demonio de atacarla, podría estar mintiendo sobre sus intenciones. Pero ella nada podría hacer. Ella debería estar en la aldea, junto a su hermana Kaede, pero era probable que no regresara y ella se preocupara.

Incluso si él no mintiera y no intentara nada se encontraba vulnerable. Podría aparecer un demonio y atacarla que ella no podría defenderse. Él se acercó a ella pero no la atacó. La miraba de manera interrogante y lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa es esta?

Poco después escuchó a los aldeanos llamarla, entre ellos reconoció a su hermana menor, parecía preocupada ¿Tanto se había tardado? No pensó que se preocuparan tanto como para buscarla. Era algo normal pues vivían en una época llena de peligros y en su caso era mayor aún por la joya que protegía.

Su hermana fue la primera en llegar a su lado. La levantó del suelo e inmediatamente preguntó por su estado, se notaba preocupada. Pero no le respondió, en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban junto a ese hanyou.

—Ha decidido no matarme, debe ser mi noche de suerte.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**Capítulo editado.**

Este capítulo ha sido reeditado en varias ocasiones, siendo esta la versión que me ha convencido. Cuando empece este fic lo hice con un motivo, escribir algo sobre Inuyasha y kikyou ya que en fanfiction hay muy pocos fics sobre este este personaje, menos los que son sobre ella e Inuyasha o en los que no se le hace bashing. No juzgo a los haters de Kikyou así como espero que ellos no me juzguen a mí o a mi fic, respeto ante todo. Críticas, sobre el fic, no la pareja, serán bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!


	2. Las coincidencias no existen

Inuyasha pertenece a RumikoTakahasi, ella es dueña de todos los derechos. Yo solo escribo este fic por entretenimiento y amor a este gran anime/ manga.

De momento profundizare en la relación de estos dos, en lo que pasó antes de que Naraku apareciera, serán unos pocos capítulos.

** Capítulo 2: Las coincidencias no existen**

La segunda vez que la vio no fue coincidencia, sabía de la perla de Shikon y estaba seguro de que era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Sus poderes demoniacos habían regresado y estaba listo para conseguir su objetivo. No le sorprendió que no lo reconociera.

—Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres el que se ocultaba entre las sombras anoche.

O al menos así fue al principio. Subestimó a esa mujer y pagó por su error. Ella era más de lo que aparentaba. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto y reaccionar de manera agresiva.

—Cállate, tú solo dame esa perla.

Estaba determinado a obtener la perla de Shikon incluso si debía emplear la fuerza para ello. Sin embargo todos sus intentos fueron en vano pues la sacerdotisa demostró gran habilidad en el manejo del arco, no pudo hacer nada para evitar quedar atado en uno de los árboles.

—Ya decía yo que había notado un aura diferente en ti, solo eres un hanyou y con la perla de Shikon podrías convertirte en un youkai¿llegarías tan lejos para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo? ¿Crees que ese es el verdadero poder?

Aquellas palabras solo logaron incrementar su molestia. Estaba indignado por haber perdido tan fácilmente pero lo que más le afectó fue la forma en que le habló. No lo conocía pero lo leía como si se tratara de un libro abierto, si bien lo que más anhelaba era convertirse en un youkai nunca había pensado en lo que la sacerdotisa le había dicho y ciertamente era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

—Apestas a sangre de demonio—le gritó, quería demostrarle que ella no tenía ninguna autoridad para juzgarlo, no era pura, ninguno de los dos tenía un lugar dentro de ese mundo.

—Mantente alejado de mí si no quieres que te mate, no habrá una tercera oportunidad.

La sacerdotisa se retiró dejándolo atado a ese árbol. Estaba enojado, indignado pero no asustado. Quizás esa mujer había sido una de las pocas criaturas que había podido vencerlo pero no la escucharía y menos llegaría a sentir miedo por ella, estaba determinado a conseguir la perla de Shikon.

Rompió las flechas que lo mantenían prisionero y comenzó la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa encargada de proteger la perla de Shikon. Encontrarla no fue difícil, su olfato era superior al de cualquier humano y al de varios demonios, además su aroma era inconfundible. No era la sangre que cargaba sino algo más, algo que le atraía, algo que no podía explicar.

Estaba con otra humana, una más pequeña que ella pero sospechosamente parecida, en el físico y en la energía espiritual. No le fue difícil adivinar el parentesco entre ambas aunque no era algo que le interesaba.

Pero la perla de Shikon sí, desde niño era obstinado e impulsivo por lo que en cuanto la vio la desafió. No había ningún motivo más, para Inuyasha, esa sacerdotisa solo era un humano más, una mujer cuyo nombre no había olvidado y una de las pocas en interesarse por él aunque fuera de una manera negativa.

—Saca a la niña de aquí— le ordenó—pelearemos por la perla de Shikon.

—Eres tan obstinado— respondió Kikyoucon algo de cansancio sin disimular la preocupación que sentía por su hermana menor—pero sí eso es lo que quieres. Kaede, retírate.

Observó a la niña temblar de miedo para luego obedecer las palabras de la mayor. No la siguió con la mirada, n le interesaba. Deseaba vencer a Kikyou, humillarla del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho cuando lo dejó atado a ese árbol. Ver la expresión derrotada de su rostro cuando le arrebatara la perla de Shikon para así cumplir su deseo de ser un youkai.

—Una sacerdotisa que camina por un camino teñido de sangre.

—Un ser que no es humano ni demonio, un patético hanyou que busca un lugar en este mundo. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿por qué no me mataste esa noche? Hubiera sido fácil tomando en cuenta mi estado.

—Yo no juego sucio, por eso no es mi estilo.

No mentía. Por eso le dio la oportunidad a la pequeña de huir, por eso no solía atacar por la espalda. Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas era el honor a la hora de luchar, le enseñó a ser un guerrero honorable como lo fue su padre.

Como humano podía ser obstinado incluso algo obsesivo en especial cuando se trataba de un objetivo, algo tan importante como en ese momento lo fue la perla de Shikon. Había muchas cosas que no lograba entender, incluso en ese momento seguía sin hacerlo pero si había algo que podía asegurar, Kikyou lo había cambiado.

Podría haberla ignorado pero prefirió no hacerlo. Quizás sus encuentros con Kikyou no hubieran sido los mejores pero no podía negar que había algo en ella que llamaba su atención y no se trataba de la perla de Shikon.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia. Ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar ante el menor descuido de su adversario. Ambos tenían intereses comunes y eso los había llevado a ser enemigos pero había algo que los unía, un destino en común.

—Deja de llamarme hanyou—gritó molesto.

—Dime tu nombre y entonces no volveré a llamarte de ese modo.

—Me llamo Inuyasha.

El youkai levantó sus afiladas garras y trató de herir a la sacerdotisa sin embargo la mujer fue más veloz y con un movimiento de arco lo dejó atado al árbol como había hecho anteriormente.

—Sería más sencillo si acabaras conmigo de una vez—le dijo el de cabellos bancos sin disimular su molestia.

—No deseaba gastar más flechas.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**Capítulo Editado.**

Muchos de los diálogos, en los primeros capítulos, están basados en el especial de Inuyasha, versión castellana. Esto es para tener más consistencia con el anime y mostrar la historia de ambos hasta el punto en que se alejara del canon. Este capítulo no presenta muchos cambios, la narración ha sido pulida y se ha corregido la ortografía.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Temores

**Capítulo 3: Temores**

Desde que Kikyou inició su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa renunció a la posibilidad de enamorarse. Ella y Kaede eran dos huérfanas, sin apellido y sin un pasado, solo se tenían ellas mismas. Por mucho tiempo creyó que podría vivir así y le había funcionado por mucho tiempo, hasta que lo conoció a él. Años encerrando sus sentimientos se esfumaron cuando Inuyasha se coló en su vida, sin permiso, sin advertirlo. Su cercanía la hacía débil pero lo que más se reprochaba era el hecho de necesitarlo cada vez más.

Cuando el de cabellos blancos dejó de aparecerse a cada instante creyó que finalmente se había rendido. Esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo pues comprendió que solo había cambiado de técnica.

Podía sentir su presencia cerca, sabía que la estaba observando, probablemente esperando el momento adecuado para atacarla. Fingió ignorarlo, no creyó que dejara de seguirla pero quería comprobar por sí misma hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir la joya que custodiaba.

Ambos iniciaron un juego peligroso, uno que se les salió de las manos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera remediarlo. No temía tomar baños cuando la espiaba pues sabía que a pesar del carácter fuerte que tenía siempre esquivaba su mirada en el momento en que se desvestía y no volvía a mirar hasta estar seguro de que sus ropas estuvieran en su lugar pero sí temía lo que le provocaba, el descubrirse deseando que la mirara como a una mujer.

Comenzó a visitar el río con más frecuencia, nunca se lo dijo a Kaede pero sospechaba que ella lo sabía ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella no lograba encontrar respuestas? Cierto día le hizo saber que de nada le servía ocultarse pues ya lo había descubierto. La reacción de Inuyasha no fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa. Lo negó, aseguraba que estaba allí solo para robarle la perla de Shikon, no le creyó pero no se lo hizo saber, tal vez fue así al principio pero eso había cambiado.

Al principio fue incómodo, él estaba a la defensiva por lo que todas sus palabras las tomaba como amenaza. No tuvieron el mejor de los inicios. Ambos eran enemigos, no era algo que debiera cambiar, sin embargo lo hizo, esa fue la primera vez que hablaron de manera amena.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y antes de que alguno de los dos lo notara la noche había comenzado. Kikyou sabía que cuando regresara a la aldea tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, en especial a su hermana menor que era la que más notaba sus escapadas pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ese tiempo que compartieron le permitió saber que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban.

Ella no acostumbraba salir de misión sin Kaede pero había ocasiones en que no tenía otra alternativa pues de lo contrario expondría a su hermana al peligro. Llevó la perla de Shikon con ella, era arriesgado pero no quería exponer a su hermana y a los aldeanos. Nunca creyó que intentaran tomar a su hermana como rehén.

Kaede le contó cómo la Mujer Ciempiés había intentado secuestrarla pero que había sido detenida por Inuyasha. Sintió culpa al no poder haber estado allí, al ser la responsable de que siendo una niña, Kaede hubiera pasado por tantos problemas pero ella le hizo saber que no había nada de lo que debiera preocuparse pues Inuyasha la había salvado.

—El de las orejas graciosas, creo que se llama Inuyasha, dijo que sería él quien obtendría la perla de Shikon.

Si sus intenciones eran salvar a Kaede o evitar que la Mujer Ciempiés se apoderara de la perla de Shikon, ella se sentía agradecida. Su hermana era la única familia que le quedaba y él que Inuyasha la hubiera protegido y que no intentara secuestrarla confirmaba sus sospechas, el interés que sentía el hanyou por la perla de Shikon había disminuido.

Sabía poco de él pero había cosas de las que podía estar segura. Inuyasha podía ser violento e impulsivo pero tenía algo de sentido del honor. No era de los que trataban de ser un superhéroe y salvar al mundo

Kikyou notó cierto poder demoniaco en el cadáver de la Mujer Ciempiés y ordenó que lo lanzaran a través del Pozo de los Huesos, esperando alejarla de la perla de Shikon. Algo que no se daría mientras la perla permaneciera lejos de ese sitio.

La siguiente ocasión en que se vieron, le hizo saber lo agradecida que estaba por salvar a su hermana. Él se negó, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que sentía algo especial por esa sacerdotisa. Kikyou no lo sabía pero ese día rompería una de las últimas barreras que la separaban de Inuyasha.

Ser enemigos no funcionaba para ellos. La perla de Shikon fue lo que hizo posibles esos encuentros pero también lo que los separaría.

—Inuyasha ¿tú cómo me ves? ¿Te parezco humana?

El rostro de Inuyasha reflejó confusión ante esa pregunta, incluso llegó a dudar sobre la sanidad mental de la sacerdotisa. No solo le había agradecido por evitar que aquella mujer demonio secuestrara a su hermana sino que también lucía preocupada por lo que pensaran de ella.

Aquella actitud se le hizo sospechosa. No lograba entender porqué sabiendo que él era su enemigo, que lo que más deseaba era arrebatarle la perla de Shikon le hablaba como si compartieran un vínculo. Si bien era verdad que habían hablado en el pasado en esa ocasión era diferente, si bien él no podía explicar el motivo sabía que no quería confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en humanos porque fueron humanos los que hicieron sufrir a su madre y los que la asesinaron.

— ¿Eso es una excusa? No va contigo.

— Supongo que tienes razón, no soy así.

Ella se retiró del lugar, callando sus palabras porque ni ella sabía el motivo de las mismas. Se sentía tan segura con él pero temía romper esa extraña relación que tenían. Conocer a Inuyasha había provocado que experimentara tantas cosas nuevas, temores y un sentimiento nuevo que se asemejaba tanto al amor, temía que fuera ello.

—Kikyou, vuelve aquí mañana —. Le dijo. Tenía todos los motivos para desconfiar de ella, todas las razones para odiarla pero simplemente no podía, conocer su lado frágil había hecho nacer en él, el deseo de protegerla.

Lucía sonrojado y serio. Imaginó que debía estar esforzándose para vencer a su orgullo. Dijo que le daría algo y ella respondió que quería ofrecerle un presente. Esa era la última oportunidad de retroceder, o al menos de intentarlo, un sentimiento comenzaba a tomar fuerza dentro de ellos y ese sentimiento haría que el mundo temblara.

En su casa tomó unas piedras especiales y con ellas le hizo un collar un tanto especial, sabía que no era noble de su parte pero quería protegerlo. Conociendo el carácter impulsivo de Inuyasha sabía que se metería en problemas y esta era la única forma que conocía para evitarlo. Quería confiar en él pero no era tan sencillo, años en los que le enseñaron a desconfiar de los demonios no se olvidaban tan fácilmente. Su hermana la miraba interrogante pero no reparó en ella, buscaba las palabras indicadas para usarlo. Ella era feliz. Recordó la maldición de Tsubaki pero no le importó, no lo consideró algo digno de preocupación. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la primera vez porqué no creyó enamorarse, la segunda porque Tsubaki nunca le pareció una sacerdotisa especialmente fuerte, además no estaba segura de amar a Inuyasha, solo de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía.

Al día siguiente se reunieron como lo habían acordado. Kikyou se encontró a si misma ansiosa por el encuentro. No sentía las mariposas en el estómago ni se le aceleraba el corazón como había escuchado decir a las mujeres de su aldea, solo sentía el deseo de volverlo a ver. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

Inuyasha le extendió lo que le había prometido. Era pequeño y a simple vista carente de valor pero Kikyou pudo notar que no era así. Se sintió tan alagada ante aquel gesto pero también algo culpable.

—Esto debe significar mucho para ti.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi ropa de rata de fuego es muy útil y es todo lo que necesito.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía y la estropee muchas veces con mis flechas —le dijo a la vez que sostenía la manga, realmente lo sentía.

En ese momento ya no eran un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, solo eran Inuyasha y Kikyou, un hombre y una mujer en un intercambio de obsequios. Solo eran dos seres descubriendo el amor.

—No te preocupes por eso, por cierto ¿qué era eso que querías darme? Vamos, dámelo.

En ese momento Inuyasha le recordó a un niño que espera su regalo, aquello la enterneció. Ella tenía uno en él que había puesto dedicación y tiempo pero no estaba segura de querer obsequiárselo. El saber que le había entregado algo tan importante para él, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre derribó la imagen del hanyou sanguinario que pudo formarse de él dejando solo a un hombre de gran corazón que había logrado enamorarla.

—Lo siento, lo he dejado olvidado —mintió. Buscaría un mejor regalo para él, algo con lo que pudiera compensar todo lo que había hecho por ella y las peleas del pasado.

Kikyou nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, no se preocupaba por vanidades. Sin embargo esa noche cubrió sus labios de carmín, lucía hermosa pero esa belleza era opacada por la tristeza en sus ojos.

Lo que sentía por Inuyasha era totalmente nuevo para ella. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía que tenía miedo. No conocía ninguna pareja conformada por un demonio y una humana que hubiera funcionado, si sabía de algunas que lograron formar una familia pero ninguna que lograría escapar de la tragedia y el odio. Como sacerdotisa el tabú era mayor y ella que siempre estaba comprometida con su deber… lo había quebrantado.

Días después volvió a verlo, en el mismo lugar donde intercambiaron obsequios por primera vez, tenía una cuenta pendiente. No podía compararse con el obsequio que él la había obsequiado pues no tenía ningún recuerdo de su pasado pero sí algo personal.

No sabía cocinar, o al menos solo sabía lo básico, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo pero en esa ocasión quería hacerlo. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a una de las aldeanas, incluso soportar los comentarios y preguntas incomodas de las mismas pero valía la pena, la idea de hacer algo lindo por Inuyasha provocaba un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Inuyasha al tomar el almuerzo que la sacerdotisa le había ofrecido.

—Si no lo quieres, no lo comas —respondió Kikyou cruzada de brazos, a veces era inevitable no volver a esos días en los que acostumbraban discutir, cuando aún eran enemigos —Estoy segura de que alguien más sabrá apreciar mis dotes culinarios, alguien como el hijo del herrero.

—Supongo que no vale la pena desperdiciarlo —respondió Inuyasha con un leve tono de molestia en la voz para luego agregar —. Está salado pero bueno.

A lo largo de su vida había recibido varios cumplidos, muchos para ser más precisa pero ninguno había tenido en ella el mismo efecto que las palabras de aquel peliblanco. Sintió su rostro caliente y rezó para que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está roja, Kikyou.

—No es nada —respondió a la vez que se separaba del hombre de cabellos blancos. Inmediatamente se reprendió por ese gesto, actuaba como una adolescente enamorada.

Ambos callaron. A veces era difícil conversas para ellos, otras el silencio se sentía tan cómodo que las palabras dejaban de ser necesarias, en esa ocasión no era una de esas. Inuyasha comía y ella quería pedirle algo importante.

— ¿Me acompañarías a la aldea? —preguntó después de un largo silencio —. Si estás conmigo no te pasara nada mala.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Inuyasha, en su voz no había malicia solo curiosidad.

—Ninguna razón en especial, solo me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

Los aldeanos se mostraron desconfiados por la presencia de Inuyahsa y eso le hizo pensar que era una mala pero cambió de parecer, aunque sonara egoísta se sentía bien al tenerlo cerca. Los problemas iniciaron cuando el hijo del herrero se acercó a ella y le ofreció unas flores.

Inuyasha se comportó de manera agresiva. Ciertamente siempre se comportaba de ese modo pero normalmente era en respuesta a alguna provocación. Lo que más odiaba era que lo llamaran hanyou. Nunca imaginó que Inuyasha pudiera ser celoso.

Si los aldeanos se sentían incómodos con la presencia de Inuyasha fue algo que nunca pudo saber con certeza, ellos la respetaban y aceptaron el que el hanyou la visitara, algo que se daba cada vez con más frecuencia.

Cierto día encontró a un hombre moribundo, todos sus huesos estaban rotos y probablemente no volviera a caminar. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de múltiples quemaduras, la mayoría profundas. Era un milagro que continuara con vida, quién intento matarlo debía odiarlo para dejarlo en ese estado.

Con lo que tenía a su alrededor improvisó una camilla. Inuyasha no había podido acompañarla y ella no tenía las fuerzas para cargarlo por su propia cuenta. Lo llevó hasta la cueva más cercana y comenzó a tratar sus heridas, lo primero que hizo fue detener el sangrado.

Las medicinas que cargaba le fueron de gran utilidad para calmar el dolor del herido y evitar que las heridas se infectaran. Notó que los ojos del hombre se abrían y se enfocaban en ella. Intentó calmarlo, hacerle ver que no era su enemiga, en respuesta él le dijo su nombre. Se llamaba Onigumo.

No quiso preguntar más porque lo consideró poco apropiado. Sabía que era un criminal, que si lo encontraban podrían asesinarlo como planearon en un principio, incluso que tenía algunas actitudes extrañas pero no pudo dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, no en ese estado.

Quizás fue un error cuidar de Onigumo o tal vez fue el no contárselo a Inuyasha. Prefirió no hacerlo para evitar problemas pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar lo celoso que podía ser su novio, si es que podía usar esa palabra. Si ella había ayudado a ese hombre era porque no podía soportar verlo desamparado pero temía que Inuyasha no lo viera de ese modo. Lo amaba pero no lograba comprender sus celos.

Conocer a Inuyasha le había hecho experimentar tantas emociones nuevas: amor, deseos de una vida a su lado e incluso temor. Con el paso del tiempo los temores de Kikyou crecían. Amaba a Inuyasha pero comprendía lo que implicaba esa relación. Ninguno de los dos era libre para amarse. Fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo por su mente ¿Y si él se volvía humano? Podía ser egoísta pero le parecía la opción perfecta.

Si su idea funcionaba muchos de sus temores desaparecerían, podría estar con Inuyasha sin que fuera un tabú, podrían formar una familia sin tener que preocuparse por la vida de ambos constantemente. Podría purificar la perla y darle un lugar a Inuyasha que pudiera llamar hogar. Pero primero debería estar segura de que aceptaba, no quería obligarlo a nada. Era el futuro de ambos que estaba en juego.

Cuando le pidieron que exorcizara a un demonio de otro país le pidió que la acompañara. El viaje podría ser peligroso y necesitaría de él, era una buena excusa para poder contar con su compañía y a ella no le molestaba usarla. Inuyasha aceptó pero le hizo saber que le costaría caro, ella río sabiendo que no era completamente sincero.

Las condiciones del lugar eran difíciles, la tormenta de nieve hacía difícil avanzar. Juntos era un gran equipo y podían enfrentarse a cualquiera, mientras permanecieran juntos y no en contra. En su ausencia había encargado a Kaede cuidar de Onigumo, la única que conocía su secreto.

Kaede sentía aversión por ese hombre y se lo hizo saber a su hermana mayor. Pero Kikyou ignoró sus temores, ella era demasiado amable y no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda a alguien que tanto la necesitaba.

Tuvieron que pasar la noche pues el pueblo más cercano quedaba lejos y era imposible llegar hasta él. Juntaron algo de leña y encendieron una fogata. Kikyou sabía que se demorarían en regresar por lo que llevó algo de comida.

—He estado practicando algunas recetas —comentó Kikyou de manera distraída —. Tal vez te parezca extraño pero me en ocasiones me gustaría olvidarme de todo y tener una familia, tengo a Kaede pero desearía tener hijos.

Esa fue la primera pero no la última vez que habló con Inuyasha sobre su deseo de manera tan directa. Como sacerdotisa no era correcto pero ¿estaba mal querer ser egoísta por una vez en su vida?

—Te falta práctica. Además ¿por qué quisieras casarte con un idiota? —respondió Inuyasha notablemente molesto.

—Quiero casarme contigo —murmuró Kikyou antes de quedarse dormida por lo que no notó la expresión sorprendida del hanyou ni escuchó su respuesta.

—A mí también.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Tsubaki regresó. Sus deseos de venganza no habían disminuido durante ese tiempo y tampoco era la primera vez que la atacaba solo que en esa ocasión lo hacía personalmente.

Ella sabía de Inuyasha.

Y no debía hacerlo.

—No me será difícil vencerte, te estás volviendo débil —le dijo Tsubaki desafiante.

¿Tenía razón? ¿La maldición a la que nunca tomó importancia le estaba afectando? ¿O era el precio a pagar por amar a un hanyou?

Amaba a Inuyasha pero no era débil. Quería renunciar a ser sacerdotisa pero no abandonaría sus deberes. Después de purificar la perla de Shikon no habría nada que la atara. Ella estaba equivocada y se lo demostró.

No fue difícil poder derrotarla, cuando Tsubaki envió a su serpiente, la devolvió con un golpe de arco provocando que esta impactara contra su rostro. Kikyou le perdonó la vida y eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

Al regresar a la aldea la encontró bajo ataque. Debió haberlo sospechado antes, Tsubaki no era una sacerdotisa de fiar, todo había sido una trampa. Preparó su arco, no podía perder más tiempo. Su trabajo no terminaba.

* * *

Notas autora:

**Capítulo editado.**

Pregunta ¿Qué me dicen sobre Kikiyou? ¿IC o un descarado Ooc? Manejar la personalidad de Kikyou me resulta complicado pero quiero escribir sobre los motivos que pudieron llevarla a pedirle a Inuyasha que usara la perla para ser humano. Este capítulo no presente muchos cambios aunque originalmente era el capítulo dos. La historia se mantiene pero se han profundizado algunos detalles.

Gracias por leer!


	4. La maldición de tu amor

**Capítulo 4: La Maldición de tu Amor**

* * *

Era un bello atardecer, el cielo se encontraba teñido de tonos naranjas y la quietud del lago lo hacía tan pacífico y perfecto para la situación. Kikyou e Inuyasha habían salido a dar un breve paseo en lancha.

No había ningún demonio a la vista, nadie que buscara la perla de Shikon. Solo estaban ellos dos y el cielo testigo de su amor. Ya no eran una sacerdotisa y un híbrido, solo una pareja de enamorados que paseaban bajo el atardecer.

Ella permanecía callada. Inuyasha la observaba pensativo, seguía sin comprender los vínculos entre hermanos. Kikyou lucía preocupada y dolida por haber ocasionado que su hermana perdiera un ojo. Él nunca había sentido culpa por lastimar a su hermano mayor y estaba seguro de que tampoco era el caso de Sesshomaru.

Kaede no lucía molesta por lo sucedido ni culpaba a Kikyou por la pérdida de su ojo, el daño que había sufrido era irreparable. Esa chiquilla admiraba a su hermana mayor, tanto que deseaba poder ser como ella, que se entrenaba para ser una gran sacerdotisa.

Él no podía imaginarse en una actitud similar, no podía pensar en él admirando a Sesshomaru, de solo hacerlo se sentía enfermo. Ambos tenían una forma de pensar demasiado diferente. Tal vez solo tenían algo en común y era el deseo de poder.

No podía admirarlo cuando no tenía un buen recuerdo de él, cuando Sesshomaru lo trataba como a un ser inferior y parecía odiarlo solo por el hecho de existir. Eso era lo que lo hacía diferente a Kaede, Kikyou no le había dado razones para odiarla.

—¿Quieres seguir con las batallas? —preguntó Kikyou y él notó como la mirada de la mujer se cubría de tristeza.

No entendía de qué hablaba ¿a qué quería llegar? Al ser un hanyou no podría escapar de las batallas, sin embargo haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Siguió remando, pensativo. Le faltaba tanto por conocer pero esperaba que Kikyou pudiera enseñárselas. Él deseaba hacerla feliz.

Cuando ella le preguntó si quería convertirse en un humano lo pensó. Pero no mucho. Ser humano no era algo que le agradara. Las noches de luna nueva eran una molestia, perder sus poderes uno de sus momentos menos favoritos, odiaba sentirse débil.

De ser humano ya no podría enfrentarse a los demonios ni superar a su padre y hermano mayor. Si lo atacaban ya no podría defenderse y menos vencer batallas. Eso no sonaba para nada alentador. Viéndolo de ese modo no quería aceptar.

Pero lo que Kikyou le proponía no sonaba tan terrible, era una nueva oportunidad. Le ofrecía una vida sin batallas a su lado. Tener una vida normal y poder formar una familia a su lado. La imagen de una pequeña Kikyou llegó a su mente y le pareció hermosa. Sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer eran reales y el solo tenerla a su lado le hacía creer que valía la pena borrar parte de lo que era.

Tenía miedo de cambiar, de dejar su vida tal y como la conocía, no podía negarlo pero más de perder a Kikyou para siempre. De aceptar ambos renunciarían a una gran parte de su vida. Había tanto en riesgo pero también ganarían.

No era tonto, él sabía las responsabilidades que implicaban el tener que cuidar y purificar la perla de Shikon. Muchos demonios la buscaban para poder incrementar sus poderes, él había sido uno de ellos. Ese día habían atacado la aldea y Kaede había perdido un ojo. De cierta manera podía decir que habían corrido con suerte pero nada aseguraba que eso se repitiera.

Faltaba poco para llegar al muelle y sabía que debía darle una respuesta. Y ya la tenía. Él no era de los que pensaban antes de tomar una decisión, de hecho solía ser bastante impulsivo y esta vez no sería diferente.

Él fue el primero en bajar, ella lo siguió poco después. Pero tan pronto pisó suelo firme cayó. Él se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella. Pocas veces se mostraba frágil, pocas veces actuaba como una mujer normal, sin embargo con Inuyasha era diferente, con él se sentía segura.

Aceptó, le dijo que quería ser humano, prometió que lo sería. Acordaron el verse en el Árbol Sagrado al medio día, ella llevaría la perla y allí sucedería la transformación. Con un beso sellaron su promesa bajo aquel atardecer.

Cuando Kikyou fue lastimada por aquella copia de Inuyasha se sintió morir. No era la herida en su hombro lo que más dolía, era su corazón. Inuyasha había sido su primer amor y se sentía traicionada. Se sintió tan tonta al confiar en él cuando desde que el principio le hizo saber que deseaba la perla de Shikon y nunca mostró perder el interés por ella.

Quería odiar a Inuyasha, hacerle pagar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No era la herida en su hombro ni la sangre que perdía, era su orgullo. Había hecho lo que no debía, se enamoró, y de un medio demonio ¿Acaso pagaba por su error? ¿Amar era un error? ¿O el error había sido no aceptar su destino?

No quería pensar en eso, prefería culpar a Inuyasha. Fue él quien traicionó su confianza, el que le mintió tan solo por conseguir la perla de Shikon. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba ¿Cómo imaginar que todo aquello era una trampa? ¿Qué el Inuyasha que la había atacado era solo un impostor? Era difícil y no porque sus sentimientos por Inuyasha fueron falsos sino por lo real de aquel engaño, por el hecho de que ese era el secreto mejor guardado que tenían. Se le había enseñado a desconfiar en los demonios, a considerarlos sus enemigos y a exterminarlos. Algo que ignoró cuando conoció a Inuyasha, conforme lo conocía.

Ella no sabía que Inuyasha también sufría, que en el lugar acordado una falsa Kikyou le hacía creer que todo había sido un engaño. Algo oscuro se había interpuesto entre ellos y el amor que se tenían. Con la aparición de Naraku sus temores se hicieron más fuertes y el rencor surgió pero jamás acabó con el amor. Cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar ¿acaso moriría? No quería, no podía, sentía que debía hacer pagar a Inuyasha por ello.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Capítulo editado.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualice sin embargo no me he olvidado de este fic. Le he hecho varias modificaciones, algunas muy significativas pero la trama y el argumento siguen siendo el mismo, básicamente lo que cambio fue la presentación. No hay mucho que decir, es un capítulo corto. Los siguientes capítulos serán sobre Inuyasha y Kikyou.


	5. Posibilidades

**Capítulo 5: Corrupción **

Inuyasha había robado la perla de Shikon. No le importaba que los aldeanos lo atacaran ni lo que pudiera hacer Kikyou. Él realmente creía que la sacerdotisa lo había traicionado, quería cobrarse la ofensa.

Volteó, listo para atacarla. Lo que vio la sorprendió. La figura de Kikyou desapareció dando paso a un demonio que nunca antes había visto, era Naraku. Una rabia lo cubría por completo, una como nunca antes había experimentado antes.

—¿Dónde está Kikyou? —gritó Inuyasha molesto.

—Muerta —respondió Naraku disfrutando como el rostro de Inuyasha cambiaba —, murió creyendo que tú la traicionaste.

—Prepárate a morir —le amenazó Inuyasha antes de usar una de sus mejores técnicas, Garras de Acero.

Inuyasha logró cortarle el brazo a aquel demonio pero de nada le sirvió. Un brillo oscuro brotó de él y a los pocos segundos se había regenerado. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de volver a atacar.

—Debo decir que me has sido de gran utilidad, de no ser por ti no hubiera conseguido tener la perla de Shikon y llenarla de impurezas.

El poder de Naraku era superior al de Inuyasha y no solo por tener la perla de Shikon en su poder, después de todo él era la combinación de varios demonios y el criminal conocido como Onigumo.

A Naraku no le gustaba pelear, era poderoso pero había descubierto que era mejor controlar a los demás para que cumplieran su voluntad. Hubiera querido evitar esa pelea pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Clavó sus garras en el estómago de Inuyasha y lo dio por muerto. No contaba con el hecho de que la sangre demonio de Inuyasha podría despertar, con el poco tiempo de vida que tenía era normal que ignorara detalles como ese.

Las garras de Inuyasha crecieron y sus ojos adquirieron una apariencia demoníaca. Estaba furioso y había perdido el control de sus actos. En su mente solo cabía un gran deseo por sangre.

No se sentía satisfecho cuando sus garras se vieron cubiertas por la sangre del demonio ni cuando parte del cuerpo de este había sido arrancada de su sitio. Quería matar, destruir, no importaba a quién, solo deseaba satisfacer sus instintos.

Inuyasha no era consciente de lo que hacía, la ira lo había cegado y su sangre demoníaca tomó el control. Odiaba a Naraku por lo que había hecho con Kikyou pero no podía evitar sentir culpa, de una manera u otra se sentía responsable por lo sucedió.

¿Lo odiaba? No quería pensar en eso, porque dolía y mucho. Si no pudo dejar de amarla creyéndose traicionado menos lo haría conociendo la verdad de los hechos. El primer amor no se olvida fácilmente, menos cuando existe una historia de por medio.

Quería que Naraku pagara ¿Qué derecho tenía a intervenir? ¿La perla de Shikon realmente lo valía? No lo creía y sin embargo para ese hibrido parecía hacerlo. Cuando finalmente encontraba a alguien, perderla de un modo tan horrible, no parecía justo.

Su mente se nubló, todo pensamiento racional fue sustituido por el deseo de sangre. Matar, desgarrar, exterminar con todo con lo que se encontrara. Eso era lo único que deseaba. Su alma había sido corrompida.

Iba a tomar la perla de Shikon cuando el cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a regenerarse, sus partes desmembradas regresaban a su núcleo. No le molestó, una batalla en ese momento era más que bien recibida. Quien poseía la perla de Shikon no podía morir tan fácilmente.

Pero a Inuyasha esto no le importaba, en su estado solo quería continuar luchando, manchar sus manos de sangre y acabar con todo. Con cada minuto que pasaba su transformación era más peligrosa, existía el riesgo de que jamás pudiera regresar a la normalidad.

—Todo esto me está cansando —comentó Naraku con expresión aburrida mientras sujetaba la perla de Shikon con fuerza —. Es hora de acabar contigo.

La perla brilló y el aspecto de Naraku comenzó a cambiar, sus piernas desaparecieron dando lugar a una masa viscosa. Tentáculos brotaron de él y rodearon a Inuyasha. No tenía salida.

Él comenzó a absorber los poderes del hanyou. La transformación de Inuyasha comenzaba a ceder, recuperando su apariencia habitual. Y cuando esto sucedió, Naraku lo dejó en libertad. No tenía deseos en un hanyou pero quería más poder, buscaría a los más fuertes y se adueñaría de sus poderes. La perla de Shikon había aumentado sus poderes pero no era suficiente, él quería más.

Inuyasha cayó inconsciente y Naraku lo dejó. No estaba interesado en él ni tenía intenciones de luchar y menos contra un hanyou. Si estaba muerto o no era algo que le daba igual. Había logrado todo lo que deseaba y en ese momento tenía otros objetivos por cumplir.

…

Abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Le era difícil reconocer en dónde se encontraba. El dolor punzante le hizo recordar lo sucedido y la rabia le nublo el pensamiento.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero rápidamente cayó. Se encontraba débil, poco o nada podría hacer en su estado. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que la imagen se volviera nítida. De nada sirvió, no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Las paredes, la sobriedad de aquel lugar, todo a su alrededor gritaba que se encontraba en un templo pero no recordaba cual. En sus años como sacerdotisa había recorrido tantos lugares, visitado tantos templos, le era difícil recordar en cuál se encontraba.

El monje del templo no tardó en llegar, llevaba una canasta de frutas. Se acercó a ella y lo primero que hizo fue probar su temperatura. Colocó la mano sobre su frente pero se acercó demasiado para el gusto de Kikyou.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó la joven sacerdotisa de manera agresiva, lo último que recordaba era a Inuyasha burlándose de ella.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella fue amable, no tenía motivos para desconfiar pero tampoco tenía motivos para confiar. Le habían robado la perla de Shikon por bajar la guardia y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso se repitiera.

—No podía dejar a una hermosa jovencita en apuros, no sería correcto de mi parte. Quisiera saber si cuando se encuentre en mejores condiciones aceptara tener un hijo mío.

—No podría, menos si no conozco su nombre —respondió Kikyou molesta.

—Error de mi parte, soy Miyatsu, un caminante pero por motivos de fuerza mayor cuido de este templo. Señorita, considere lo de tener un hijo mío.

Aquella frase logró incomodar a Kikyou pero prefirió no decir nada e ignorarlo. Algo parecido a lo que hacía con Onigumo. No pudo evitar preguntarse por él. Para Kikyou solo era un pobre hombre, indefenso. Todavía ignoraba lo sucedido con ese hombre y su relación con Naraku.

Llevó su mano al cuello y lo notó. No tenía la perla de Shikon. Había fallado como sacerdotisa y defraudado a los exterminadores que confiaron en ella. No podía perdonarse el haber amado a Inuyasha, no cuando su pecho dolía tanto.

Retiró su mano del lugar, allí se encontraba una cicatriz la cual le dolía en el momento en que la tocó. La herida era profunda, no debió haber sobrevivido, eso hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran, si el monja había logrado salvarla debía ser especialmente poderoso.

—Descanse, hermosa jovencita, todavía se encuentra débil. Fue difícil traerla hasta este lugar y temo el haber tenido que usar un calmante pero de haberte dejado más tiempo la pérdida de sangre hubiera sido mortal.

Débil, como odiaba esa palabra, ella no era débil y nunca debió permitírselo ser. Ahora entendía porque no debía enamorarse. Y sin embargo no podía arrancarse por completo ese sentimiento del pecho. Estuvo cerca de morir, perdió la perla de Shikon, se sentía traicionada.

Trató de ponerse en pie, demostrarle a ese monje pervertido que ella no era débil y que no lo necesitaba. Fracasó en el intento, al parecer sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle. Decidió quedarse allí y conseguir algo de información. Conseguir la perla de Shikon no era su principal objetivo pero sí deseaba hacer pagar al responsable de su sufrimiento.

—Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica, lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno, todo lo que vive muere y lo que muere renace.

Debía irse cuanto antes, no quería continuar desperdiciando su tiempo. A pesar de no saber el tiempo que llevaba en ese templo sabía que no deseaba permanecer allí. No era por el monje, podía ser pervertido pero era una buena persona. Era esa ansiedad que sentía por venganza, esa rabia que la consumía, quería que Inuyasha pagara. Por el dolor que sentía y por el hecho de que seguía amándolo.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

**Capítulo editado**

El monje Miyatsu, quién curó de Kikyou es el abuelo de Miroku, solo aclaro. Él tendrá un papel importante en este fic, no aseguro que esté dentro del personaje pues sus apariciones son cortas y la información sobre él es escaza. Capítulo corto pero los siguientes serán más largas. No hubieron cambios importantes en cuanto a la historia, la mayoría son cambios de guión y correcciones en la narración.

Originalmente este no era el capítulo cinco, ese capítulo fue eliminado y convertido en una historia aparte, esto debido a que tenía poca relación con el fic y funcionaba mejor de manera independiente.

Gracias por leer.


	6. El inicio de un viaje

Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu hen pertenecen a Rumiko Takaishi no a Alendarkstar, ella solo hace fics en su tiempo libre, y escribe esto por norma de la página por más evidente que sea.

También agradece a quienes comentan, la motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias Isakura Tendo, gracias Luna-Oscura10

**Capítulo 6: El inicio de un viaje**

Inuyasha no dejaba de observar aquel fragmento en su mano, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta él pero sí que lo que eso significaba. De alguna forma la perla de Shikon había sido rota antes de que Naraku se fusionara con ella y uno de esos fragmentos había sido alojado en sus manos.

Esa era la primera vez que podía tocar la perla de Shikon, podría ser solo un fragmento pero guardaba un gran poder. Ahora entendía de dónde había provenido gran parte de la fuerza de Naraku.

No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho después de perder el control, ni siquiera sabía cómo Myoga lo había encontrado y mucho menos como había conseguido la perla. Pero eso poco le importaba, en ese momento su prioridad era destruir a Naraku, vengar a Kikyou.

Myoga lo veía interrogante, lo que tanto temían había sucedido, Inuyasha había sido controlado por la su sangre demoniaca perdiendo el control de sus actos. Esperaba que al entregarle a Colmillo de Acero pudiera reducir el daño hecho.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso por conseguir esa espada. El anciano Miyoga le había dicho que esa espada había pertenecido a su padre y que era la más poderosa con todas. Tenía la posibilidad de que al conseguirla podría acabar con Naraku y que el fragmento de la perla podría servirle.

No sabía cuántos fragmentos tenía Naraku ni si se encontraban perdidos, él no tenía la habilidad de Kikyou para sentir la perla. Era inevitable pensar en ella, las palabras de ese demonio se repetían en su cabeza provocando que se sintiera culpable.

Odiaba pensar que había muerto odiándola cuando él no podía olvidarla, el pensar que no podrían tener ese futuro juntos que habían planeado, que aquel sueño no podría hacerse realidad. La Perla de Shikon también le provocaba un sentimiento de odio, incluso llegaba a pensar que de no haber existido Kikyou seguiría con vida.

Se imaginó a Kikyou con su arco, seguida por su pequeña hermana, aprendiendo el uso de nuevas plantas medicinales y cómo usarlas en la preparación de medicinas. Sin tener que preocuparse por los demonios que quisieran hacerse con la perla.

Sabía que ella probablemente no lo hubiera conocido o que él probablemente no se hubiera sentido interesado por ella pero aún así esa idea no dejaba de sonar tentadora pues el sentimiento que sentía al saberla muerta era insufrible.

La caminata se detuvo cuando pasaron por unas aguas termales. Al hayou no le interesaba en lo absoluto pero el caso de Myoga era diferente. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a tantas jovencitas.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún intento para contener la risa al ver que solo encontraron ancianas y lo decepcionado que se encontraba el anciano Myoga. Era un pervertido, de eso no tenía duda, no hacía nada para ocultarlo. Pero mientras lo ayudara a encontrar la espada prometida trataría de ignorarlo.

Sin embargo el anciano Myoga no logró pasar desapercibido a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, un demonio lo atrapó y estaba decidido a aplastarlo.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ lo llamó asustado el demonio pulga_ ayúdeme.

El hanyou dejó pasar unos minutos antes de intervenir, quería dejar a ese libidinoso aprendener una lección. Así se dejaría de perder tiempo en cosas tan absurdas. No podía dejar que lo aplastaran, necesitaba de su ayuda aunque odiara admitirlo. Además sería divertido.

Atacó primero usando sus garras provocando en el demonio una herida profunda pero sus garras resultaron heridas. Tenía la piel demasiado dura, esperaba que con ello fuera suficiente.

No se equivocaba, salió corriendo al instante. Podría ser grande y tener una piel muy resistente pero eso no le quitaba lo cobarde.

_ Valla inútil que resultó ser.

Para disgusto del hanyou el anciano Myoga había desaparecido nuevamente. No tardó en encontrarlo espiando a unas jovencitas, razón por las que recibió unos cuantos golpes por parte de las mujeres que se sintieron acosadas.

_ ¿Sabes que te falta mucho para superar a tu padre? _ le preguntó Myoga detrás de la oreja de Inuyasha.

_ Eso no me importa, yo destruiré a Naraku cueste lo que cueste.

Las posibilidades eran remotas, pequeñas, él lo sabía. Sin embargo eso no lo haría retroceder ni acobardarse. Nunca había rechazado un enfrentamiento, ni siquiera cuando tenía las de perder, no empezaría a hacerlo menos cuando había tanto en juego.

Cuando Kikyou se sintió recuperada decidió que era el momento de dejar ese templo. Ella apreciaba lo que el monje Miyatsu había hecho por ella, le debía la vida y eso era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente. Sin embargo en ese momento tenía otros planes en mente los cuales no debían esperar.

Había tanto que ignoraba, tanto que le faltaba por saber y debería descubrir. Ella seguía creyendo en el engaño de Naraku y lo que más deseaba era vengarse. Pero lo que más deseaba hacer era regresar a su aldea, buscar a su hermana y comprobar que siguiera con vida.

El encuentro que había tenido con el falso Inuyasha seguía presente en su memoria. Él le había advertido que destruiría su aldea. Temía que hubiera cumplido su palabra, que por ser débil su hermana hubiera muerto.

El resentimiento y la culpa no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Ya una vez había lastimado a Kaede, cuando aquellos demonios invadieron la aldea y fue su flecha la que provocó el que perdiera su ojo. No podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa el que Kaede debiera usar un parche por el resto de su vida.

También fue ella quien le mostró la aldea. Y aunque él defendió a la aldea del ataque de esos demonios solo deseaba la perla de Shikon. O al menos eso pensaba. Naraku era un gran mentiroso y experto en el engaño.

_ ¿A dónde va, hermosa jovencita?

_ Debo regresar a mi aldea_ respondió Kikyou_ mi hermana me espera.

_ La acompaño, no puedo dejar que una hermosa jovencita ande sola por un lugar tan peligroso.

_ Puedo cuidarme sola y usted debe cuidar del templo.

_ Soy un monje errante, mi deber es exterminar demonios y enseñar a bellas mujeres a amar.

Inuyasha golpeó a Myoga, estaba molesto pues llevaban horas caminando y no lograban encontrar la entrada a la tumba del padre de Inuyasha.

_ Eres un inútil_ le dijo el hibrido_ no se supone que eres el guardián de la tumba.

_ Necesito de la llave, se supone que el gran Inunotaisho te dejó la llave.

_ Creo que es evidente que no la tengo.

Myoga tomó una pose pensativa, tratando de recordar algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad. Pero de nada servía.

_ Comienzo a creer que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo_ se quejó Inuyasha.

_ No me presiones, este anciano requiere pensar.

_ Apúrate, que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Ambos voltearon de repente, sintiendo como una fuerte energía demoniaca se acercaba. En cuestión de segundos el demonio pulga había desaparecido, a diferencia de Inuyasha, quien permanecía en guardia, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, cuando ese demonio atacara.


	7. Ruge, Lucha y Destruye

Todos los personajes que reconozcas en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la trama es lo único que me pertenece.

**Capítulo 7: Ruge, lucha y destruye**

El futuro era incierto, el pasado confuso. El presente era lo único que tenían. No lo habían elegido y sin embargo no podían dejar de lado esa batalla.

Kikyou llevaba varios días caminando, acompañado por el monje Miyatsu. No tenían claro el destino que debían tomar, únicamente se guiaban por los rumores. Eran muchos quienes hablaban de la perla de Shikon, de un demonio poderoso que la poseía y causaba desastres por donde pasara.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para la sacerdotisa, la culpa la embargaba. Los exterminadores habían confiado en ella pero había fallado. Dirigió su mano hasta su arco y acarició sus flechas, una en específico.

¿De verdad lo haría? No quería pero se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Si una vez ya lo había hecho ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil? Había pasado tiempo y era mucho lo que había cambiado, incluso ella misma. Pero no podía permitirse ser débil si quería cambiar su destino.

_ Hermosa jovencita ¿no quisiera tener un hijo con un monje?

Ese era otro de los inconvenientes. Cada vez que encontraban a una mujer por el camino el monje Miyatsu hacía la misma pregunta.

_ Es usted tan gracioso_ le dijo aquella joven entre risas.

Pervertido, monje libidinoso, esas era algunas de las palabras que Kikyou usaría para describirlo pero gracioso, esa nunca sería una de sus opciones. Había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que ya le costaba pensar que hablaba en serio.

A pesar de ello se sentía agradecida con aquel monje que la había salvado, casi podía considerarlo un amigo. Sin contar que al ser su compañero de viaje lo mejor era aprender a convivir juntos.

Ella no entendía a las aldeanas, era una mujer pero a veces se sentía diferente. Desde pequeña fue educada para ser fuerte, ser una sacerdotisa. Mientras que las mujeres de su edad aprendían la ceremonia del té, ella empuñaba su arco y exterminaba demonios. Ellas podían permitirse pensar en romances sin temer ser engañadas, cuidar de la perla de Shikon no contaba ni siquiera como una de sus más alocadas ideas.

No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por vanidades como el verse bonita, no solo era una sacerdotisa, debía cuidar de su pequeña hermana Kaede. Ella era la única familia que tenía, o al menos eso esperaba, había perdido tanto tiempo en aquel templo. Su culpa o no, no dejaba de ser molesto, no le gustaba sentirse así.

_ ¿Quién es usted? _ le preguntó a Miyatsu un hombre que acababa de llegar, lucía furioso_ y ¿por qué le habla así a mi esposa?

El monje Miyatsu no respondió, tan solo se limitó a colocar un pergamino de sello en la frente de aquel hombre con absoluta calma, como si aquello se tratara de algo perfectamente normal.

_ Él es humano_ le dijo Kikyou incrédula.

_ Señorita Kikyou, sé por experiencia propia que no está de más ¿nos retiramos?

Kikyou no respondió, únicamente se limitó a seguir al monje. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba era regresar a su aldea y poder abrazar a su hermana, el verla con vida

Los rumores solían correr rápidamente y en este caso no fue la excepción. Muchos la daban por muerta y ella no se había preocupado por desmentirlo. Algo dentro de ella se había roto el día en que estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Ruge, lucha y destruye… si quieres sobrevivir.

_ Sesshomaru_ había dicho Inuyasha sin disimular la molestia que le causaba ver a su hermano mayor.

_ Tan impulsivo como siempre_ respondió Sesshomaru a la vez que se acercaba a Inuyasha, caminando de manera elegante mientras que el viento hacía ondear su cabello. Lucía tan imponente como siempre.

_ ¿A qué viniste? Dudo que encuentres aquí algo que te interese.

_ Eso es algo que yo debería decidir.

No era de extrañarse de que el anciano Myoga hubiera escapado, Sesshomaru no era famoso precisamente por ser alguien piadoso. Su nombre había sido escuchado incluso en las tierras más lejanas y no únicamente por ser el hijo de un gran demonio.

En la mano de Sesshomaru se encontraba un papel arrugado el cual estrujaba con fuerza. Esa era la única señal de la molestia que sentía, por lo demás, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Misterioso e imponente como siempre, con esa actitud que causaba temor y respeto por igual.

Cuando aquella carta tocó el suelo Seshomaru ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su medio hermano, sosteniéndolo fuertemente del cuello. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Llevó su mano hasta el ojo de Inuyasha y lo tomó.

_ El amo InunoTaicho fue muy listo_ comentó Myoga detrás de unos arbustos_ escondió la llave de su tumba en el mismo amo Inuyasha, es una lástima que el amo Sesshomaru lo haya descubierto.

Inuyasha llevó su mano hasta su rostro, cubriendo el ojo del que Sesshomaru había obtenido la llave a la tumba del padre de ambos. La puerta había sido abierta, la tumba de uno de los más grandes demonios se encontraba frente a ellos. Hubiera sido un enternecedor momento familiar de no ser por dos detalles, ninguno de los dos se toleraba y si estaban allí era por un objetivo en común: colmillo de Acero.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada desafiante antes de salir en la cacería de la legendaria espada. El anciano Myoga seguí sin aparecer pero no es como si a Inuyasha le interesara. El primero en llegar a la espada fue Sesshomaru pero no pudo tomarla, esta lo repelía como si estuviera protegida por un campo de fuerza.

_ Eres un idiota Sesshomaru ¿Acaso no puedes con una simple espada?

Cuando Inuyasha intentó tomar la espada también fue repelido por ese campo de fuerza. Aquello lo hizo enojar, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de aparecer_ el amo InunoTaicho no quería que esa espada cayera en las manos equivocadas, deberá encontrar una forma de poseerla.

_ Pues deja de perder el tiempo y dímelo de una vez.

_ Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo.

_ Eso significa que no lo sabes.

_ Puede ser.

_ Entonces venceré a Sesshomaru y esa espada será mía.

_ No si yo te venzo primero hibrido.

Ambos hermanos habían empezado una batalla y no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos consiguiera la espada o uno de los dos muriera.

Sesshomaru era quien llevaba la ventaja. Ninguno de los dos tenían una espada pero eso no los detenía, con sus garras era suficiente. Inuyasha sentía como su sangre demoníaca tomaba el control, no lo detenía, no quería hacerlo.

_ Amo Inuyasha, dejé esa búsqueda, no puedes hacerlo.

_ No, necesito esa espada, necesito vencer a Naraku.

_ Ni siquiera puedes con el amo Sesshomaru.

_ Hazle caso a esa tonta pulga, ni en un millón de años podrás vencerme.

_ Nunca, no es por mí, es por Kikyou. Se lo debo.

_ Eres patético Inuyasha, tú y tu preocupación por criaturas inferiores como los humanos pero que se puede esperar de un hibrido.

Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a cambiar de color y su transformación daba inicio. Su poder demoníaco había aumentado, era tanto que incluso había logrado poner nervioso a Sesshomaru pero esto no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

El anciano Myoga desapareció de nuevo. Él no sabría cómo controlar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera tenía el valor para hacerlo. Que mejor que aplicar su mejor habilidad: huir y si de paso encontraba a bellas señoritas sería mucho mejor.

Sesshomaru atravesó el estómago de Inuyasha con sus propias garras, deteniendo la transformación momentáneamente. De continuar así Inuyasha podría morir y sobre Naraku, era mejor olvidarlo.

El hanyou vio como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, desde que era un niño hasta el momento actual. La pérdida de sangre y la profundidad de la herida lo estaban afectando. Los momentos felices con su madre, el tiempo que pasó junto a Kikyou, las batallas que tuvo, todo eso pasaba por su memoria. No podía terminar de ese modo, no así cuando tenía tanto por hacer.

Quería vivir, sabía que necesitaba vivir. Lo que no sabía era como hacerlo. Menos aún cómo hacerse dueño de la espada que por herencia le pertenecía. Le faltaba mucho por aprender, necesitaba ser más fuerte.

No podía dejar que su lado demoníaco lo controlara ¿Qué pensarían su madre y Kikyou si lo vieran en ese estado? No quería ni imaginarlo, no estarían felices, de eso no tenía duda. Incluso podrían asustarse.

La transformación se detuvo por completo, de alguna manera la había controlado. Pero eso no significaba que se repetiría. Se acercó a la espada y esta vez pudo tomarla. El campo de fuerza había desaparecido permaneciéndole acercarse a ella.

Lo había logrado, fue él quien obtuvo la espada de su padre. Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar, necesitaba una espada poderosa, una que estuviera a su nivel No lograba entender porqué su padre le había dejado esa espada, aquello le parecía una broma. Y más por las palabras que había usado en esa carta. "Aprender a sentir cariño por los humanos" Eso le parecía imposible, más cuando los consideraba tan patéticos.

_ Siempre supe que lo lograrías amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de llegar y se encontraba sobre su hombro_ no dude de usted ni por un instante.

_ Deje de decir tonterías_ respondió Inuyasha a la vez que aplastaba a la pulga_ por ahora debo buscar a Naraku.

Ruge, lucha y destruye… si quieres sobrevivir. Queda mucho camino por recorrer, desafíos por superar. Ser fuerte y no permitir ser controlado por el destino. Buscar lo perdido y recuperarlo, romper con las cadenas del destino.

…..

**Notas Autora:**

Inuyasha ya ha conseguido a colmillo de acero y está un paso más cerca de Naraku. Pero sigue ignorando que Kikyou está viva y ella la verdad sobre Naraku. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes que están por encontrarse. Sin embargo a los dos les falta mucho por aprender y un largo camino por recorrer.

El título no tiene nada de especial, solo refleja la situación por la que están pasando. Una batalla ha empezado y Naraku se hace cada vez más fuerte.


	8. Fragmentos

Todos los personajes que pueda reconocer son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la trama del fic es lo único que me pertenece.

**Capítulo 8: Fragmentos**

Nuevamente Kiyou y Miyatsu habían tenido que salir corriendo de una aldea y nuevamente era por la misma razón. Ese monje libidinoso no podía dejar de acosar a las aldeanas ni dejar de hacer la misma pregunta. Parecía que solo le importara que se trataran de mujeres atractivas. Le era difícil aceptar que se tratara de un monje tan hábil en lo que hacía.

A este paso le resultaría difícil, imposible quizás, encontrar la perla. Sin embargo ya podía sentirla, lo extraño es que se trataba de una presencia incompleta. Pero era tan pequeña esa falta que no parecía tener importancia. Y sin embargo ella sabía que no era así, de estar incompleta no podría cumplir ningún deseo.

También sintió una fuerte energía maligna, mucho mayor a la que recordaba sentir cuando estaba con Inuyasha. Rápidamente se recriminó por el rumbo que tomaba sus pensamientos. No quería ser débil ni cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

_ ¿Lo sentiste? _ preguntó Miyatsu_ esa energía demoníaca, es demasiado fuerte.

_ La perla de Shikon ha sido corrompida y él la tiene.

_Habrá que sellarlo.

Para Kikyou fue una sorpresa ver quien tenía la perla de Shikon. No era Inuyasha, eso era evidente pero no lograba entender cómo la había conseguido. No era algo que le interesara, defendería esa perla porque era su deber.

Ella quedó paralizada, no era miedo, era algo que no lograba comprender. El arco se deslizó sobre su hombro y cayó al suelo provocando un ruido que llamó la atención de Naraku. Se veía sorprendido por verla viva pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso continuará así.

Aprovechando el estado de la mujer, la atacó. Pero antes de dar el golpe final un papel sello fue colocado sobre su frente. Aquello le afecto pero poco, sus poderes demoniacos estaban más allá de eso y más cuando poseía la perla de Shikon.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? _ preguntó Kikyou_ ¿Cómo conseguiste esa perla?

_ ¿Qué más da? No vivirás para saberlo.

Cuando Naraku intentó darle el golpe final a la sacerdotisa, Miyatsu la defendió provocando la ira del hanyou. Y con ello selló su destino. Como venganza por lo sucedido le dio un agujero negro en su mano, el cual heredaría a todos sus descendientes varones y por el cual en algún momento sería absorbido. Luego de eso se retiró, la perla incompleta no le servía de nada, o al menos no como quisiera.

Aquel día no habían logrado hacer mucho. Encontraron el fragmento más grande de la perla pero no lograron apoderarse de él. Kikyou estaba herida y su compañero de viaje había recibido una maldición.

Esta vez era su turno de cuidar del monje Miyatsu, era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Era extraño verlo callado. Ardía en fiebre pero la prueba más visible de la maldición era su mano en la cual comenzaba a dibujarse una mancha negra. Nunca había visto algo así pero tenía una idea de cómo, quién le hizo aquello debería morir. En aquella época las maldiciones eran más frecuentes de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Mientras el monje Miyatsu dormía le permitió a su mente divagar, imaginar cómo sería el mundo sin la existencia de los demonios. Desde pequeña había sido entrenada para casar demonios, ya estaba cansada de guerras.

Sería una aldeana ordinaria, no porque quisiera serlo, las mujeres en su época no tenían muchas oportunidades. Le era difícil imaginarse actuando como las aldeanas del pueblo aunque en un momento había planeado serlo, quizás esa era la razón por la que dolía. Todos sus pensamientos irremediablemente terminaban junto a Inuyasha.

Seguía amándolo, de eso no tenía duda. Mentiría si diría lo contrario, lo que sentía por él era demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo fácilmente. Pero también lo odiaba, no podría perdonarle por lo que "había hecho". Dicen que el amor lo perdona todo, valla mentira. Amar no era intentar destruirse mutuamente ni permitir ser tratada como un objeto. Y aún si le perdonará un intento de asesinato, estaba su hermana Kaede, su aldea, a quienes amenazó con matar.

Si el amor lo perdonaba todo ella no lo haría. No lo mataría, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero no por ello lo dejaría actuar libremente, no cuando era una amenaza para quienes había prometido proteger.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al monje Miyatsu murmurar entre sueños. No podría decir que soñaba, sus palabras eran difíciles de entender. Colocó sus manos sobre el monje, absorbiendo el veneno. Aquello no borraría la maldición, lo tenía claro, pero podría ayudar.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente, una idea en lo que no había pensado hasta el momento y que ya deseaba fuera real. Y si todo aquello había sido una trampa, si Inuyasha nunca intentó asesinarla. Quería creerlo, deseaba hacerlo. Pero no podía permitírselo. Todas las pruebas indicaban lo contrario y de equivocarse vidas inocentes podrían pagarlo.

Estaba preocupada por Miyatsu, fue su momento de debilidad lo que lo llevó a ese estado. Si antes se sentía en deuda con él, ahora mucho más. Sabía que era un monje, que usualmente se enfrentaba a demonios y que probablemente no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo similar.

_ Hermosa jovencita ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

Tal vez exageraba preocupándose, él era un hombre fuerte, él mismo que había salvado a todo un pueblo sellando a la princesa Kaguya. Más si tomaba en cuenta lo que había dicho, aún dormido no dejaba de ser un pervertido.

Sacar la espada después de que se rompiera el campo de fuerza no fue difícil, usarla por primera vez tampoco. Y sin embargo ahora apenas podía cargarla. No entendía qué era lo que había hecho la vez anterior que le permitió usarla.

El anciano Myoga no era de ayuda, casi siempre estaba buscando a bellas mujeres y lo dejanba solo. De todo lo que había dicho solo algo le fue de utilidad, si buscaba a Totosai, quien creó a Colmillo de Acero podría sacarle todos sus secretos así como descubrir todos sus secretos.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, el herrero vivía en una zona apartado a la cual únicamente se podía llegar por el aire. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía un medio para volar por lo que el hanyou debería conformarse con practicar a la manera antigua. Al menos hasta que consiguieran algún medio.

Llevaba todo el día entrenando pero solo había logrado levantar la espada y por poco tiempo, lo que no le serviría de nada si deseaba derrotar a Naraku y vengar a Kikyou. No podía dejarlo vivir cuando lo había avergonzado de ese modo.

Debía buscar algún medio de transporte, algo que les permitiera llegar hasta allí. Caminar no era una opción, la temperatura del suelo era demasiado elevada. Comenzaba a considerar que el anciano Myoga solo sería un obstáculo en su camino, de momento lo único que había hecho fue hablarle sobre colmillo de acero y acosar a las mujeres con las que se encontrara.

Y hablando de él seguía desaparecido. No podía decir con certeza en qué momento había desaparecido, siempre lo hacía, en especial cuando había peligro cerca. Quizás en eso si resultara útil, detectando amenazas y Naraku era una de las más grandes.

Cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello supo que había aparecido. Después de golpear esa zona pudo encontrar a la pulga demonio aplastada en la palma de su mano. Esa era una de las formas en las que solía aparecer.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ escuchó como lo llamaban_ tengo la solución a su problema.

_ Entonces habla de una vez que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

_ Ella nos puede llevar.

_ Debe ser una broma_ respondió Inuyasha incrédulo sin soltar al anciano Myoga_ ¿De qué nos puede servir ese peluche?

…..

Notas autora:

En este capítulo Kikyou tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Naraku, no es que estuviera asustada, está confundida. Lo último que recuerda es cuando el falso Inuyasha intentó asesinarla. Ella comienza a sospechar lo que sucede pero no quiere hacerlo porque teme volver a ser lastimada. De momento el monje Miyatsu es al único que acepta como compañero de viaje por haberle salvado la vida. Es algo Ooc pero necesario en la historia.

Lo de la maldición es la misma que tiene el monje Miroku. Es poca la información que hay sobre ella así que la hice parecer a la parte en que Miroku intenta absorber a Naraku y casi muere por el veneno. Si eran conocidos las posesiones demoniacas ¿por qué no las maldiciones?

Varios personajes conocidos han hecho aparición y todavía faltan más. La mayoría serán secundarios en el manga y/o anime y con poca participación en el mismo.

Por último agradezco a Dany por sus comentarios, siento no haberlo hecho en el capítulo anterior pero es que no había revisado los reviews. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, estaré actualizando siempre que tenga tiempo, tratare de no dejar mucho tiempo sin publicar y en definitiva no lo dejaré incompleto.


	9. Ser más fuerte

Después de tanto tiempo regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora y agradezco a quienes siguen este fic.

Ahora el disclaimer. Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu hen no me pertenecen. Cualquier personaje que reconozcan es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 9: Ser más fuerte**

Ahora el monje Miyatsu tenía un motivo personal para enfrentar a Naraku, la idea de morir siendo absorbido no le agrada en lo más mínimo. También tenía otra razón para pedirles a las más bellas mujeres un hijo, en su situación necesitaba dejar descendencia.

Kikyou tenía otra razón para practicar, después de su último incidente necesitaba ser más fuerte, cumplir con su deber, proteger la perla de Shikon. No era ser orgullosa pero sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo.

Desde que el monje Miyatsu había mejorado ella comenzó a entrenar. Se mantenía cerca del monje mientras dormía, él necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Necesitaba concentración para aumentar su poder espiritual y poder pensar fríamente en una batalla. Esta vez había sobrevivido pero no estaba segura de que se repitiera.

Lo que más deseaba era regresar a su aldea, poder ver nuevamente a su hermana Kaede y abrazarla fuertemente, pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ella y por haberle mentido. Si se hubiera quedado a su lado, cuidando de la herida de su ojo, probablemente nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

No hubiera encontrado a Inuyasha desprevenida ni hubiera sido herida. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. De no haber acudido al llamado de Naraku hubiera podido descubrir lo que planeaba, de ser así no sentiría ese odio. Pero al final, solo eran posibilidades que nunca ocurrirían.

Fue el día siguiente cuando lograron llegar a la aldea de Kikyou. No estaba destruida como Kikyou temía, se sentía feliz de saber que "Inuyasha" no había cumplido su palabra. Tan feliz que no quisó pensar en las razones que pudo tener.

Corrió sin importarle dejar atrás al monje Miyatsu o lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Había esperado tanto por ese momento, para poder ver a su hermana menor. No tardó en encontrarla, estaba practicando el arco. Si hubiera renunciado a ser sacerdotisa ella la hubiera sustituido, era una tradición entre sacerdotisas y uno de los requisitos para poder dejar ese cargo.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo sería la vida de su hermana, ella quería ser sacerdotisa y nunca lo vio como un problema. Había mejorado bastante en ese tiempo, no lo dudaba, sería una digna sucesora.

_ Kaede_ la llamó, tratando de no asustarla.

Ella volteó al escuchar su voz, probablemente ya sospechaba quien era pero quería confirmarlo por sí misma. Un golpe seco fue el indicador de que el arco había chocado contra el suelo. Seguido de eso se escucharon los pasos de Kaede quien corría para abrazar a su hermana mayor, a quien daba por muerta.

El monje Miyatsu decidió dejar a las hermanas solas para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, así tendría oportunidad de cortejar a unas lindas señoritas en aquella aldea. Ellas tenían tanto de que hablar y el deseos por tener una cita con una hermosa jovencita que lo tratara como a un princeso.

_ Debe ser una broma_ repitió Inuyasha incrédulo_ es un gatito de peluche.

_ Kirara no es ordinaria y no solo por su color, fue la compañera de la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

_ No tengo ningún interés en esa sacerdotisa.

_ ¿Es que no sabes quién fue la sacerdotisa Midoriko? Amo Inuyasha, ella fue la creadora de la perla de Shikon.

_ Sigue sin interesarme.

_ Kirara, necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Totosai, pero tenemos qu ir volando.

Ante la mirada de Inuyasha, aquella pequeña gatita aumentó su tamaño y adquirió un aspecto fiero. Sus patas se cubrieron de fuego. Inuyasha tuvo que admitir que ya no se veía tan inútil pero no por ello lo diría en voz alta.

_ Apúrate anciano, que a este paso me haré casi tan viejo como tú.

_ Niño malcriado, lástima que no heredo el carácter de su padre, el gran InunoTaisho.

_ Como sea, debo aprender a dominar esta espada cuanto antes.

Llegar a la casa del anciano Totosai no fue difícil, Kirara era veloz, podía volar a pesar de no tener alas y el anciano Myoga aún recordaba cómo llegar, lo cual era de admirar considerando su edad y el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que visitó al herrero. Lo complicado fue tratar con el anciano Totosai.

_ No te puedo ayudar, eres demasiado débil.

Otro problema, si en un principio no podía cargar la espada por pesada, en ese momento no podía hacer que dejara ese aspecto de espada vieja y oxidada. Si lo había logrado en una ocasión no entendía porque no podía hacerlo nuevamente.

No podía dejar aquella lucha, se lo debía a Kikyou, era lo menos que podía hacer después de no haber podido protegerla como había prometido. Recobrar el orgullo perdido. Vencer a Naraku no era una opción, era una obligación.

Si el anciano Totosai no lo quería entrenar ni contarle los secretos de su espada, él los descubriría por su propia cuenta, le demostraría que no era débil como le había dicho. Y lo más importante, que merecía ser el portador de Colmillo de Acero, que su padre no se había equivocado al elegirlo.

El brillo de la perla que había logrado arrebatarle a Naraku llamó su atención. Era solo un fragmento, uno pequeño, lo tenía claro pero también que le podía servir. Sus poderes no se compararían con los que tendría si estuviera completa pero no podía quejarse.

Colocó el fragmento sobre el mango de su espada logrando que el tamaño de esta creciera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que tenía razón, con un fragmento bastaba, se haría fuerte por sus propios medios. Además, al usar esa perla se sentía más cerca de Kikyou, aunque ella físicamente no se encontrara junto a él.

_ Eso es asombroso amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de llegar y se encontraba sobre su hombro. Al ser una pulga era difícil localizarlo.

_ Sigo pensando que es débil. Es una pena que haya sido él y no el amo Sesshomaru quien heredara la espada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cabeza del anciano quedara llena de chichones, todos ellos cortesía de Inuyasha Aquellas palabras no le habían agradado en lo más mínimo, menos el que lo compararan con su hermano mayor.

_ Soy el que tiene la espada y el único que ha logrado cambiarle su apariencia de espada vieja y oxidada.

Después de decir esa palabra, Inuyasha se había retirado. Con sus nuevas armas él pelearía sus propias batallas. Y poco después encontró su primer desafío, un demonio. No tenía la apariencia de ser fuerte pero no se encontraba en condiciones de rechazar una batalla.

Empuño su espada, la cual aún conservaba su tamaño por la perla de Shikon. Era difícil cargarla pero el poder de esta era impresionable. Además de que consideraba que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para controlarla.

_ Kanna_ dijo la mujer demonio_ ¿es él quien posee el fragmento?

_ Sí_ respondió la pequeña que acababa de llegar_ está en su espada.

_ Entrégamelo hibrido.

_ Jamás le entregaré el fragmento a alguien que comparte el repulsivo olor de Naraku.

_ Eso no te importa perro asqueroso, con solo entregarme ese fragmento será suficiente.

_ Primero tendrán que matarme.

La primera en atacar fue Kagura, usando una ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver como Inuyasha perdía el equilibrio.

_ Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

_ No cuentes con ello ¡Viento cortante!

Aquel ataque no fue tan poderoso como hubiera deseado pero fue suficiente para desestabilizar a las extensiones de Naraku. Kanna sostuvo el espejo con fuerza, tratando de que no se rompiera.

_ Así que el perro resultó no ser un cachorrito después de todo. Lastima para ti que no será suficiente.

Con un movimiento del abanico de Kagura varios árboles cayeron y aunque Inuyasha tropezó, él no cayó al suelo ni soltó su espada. De hecho estaba listo para un nuevo ataque.

_ Viento cortante.

El ataque de Inuyasha fue rechazado por el espejo de Kanna y regresado a Inuyasha ¿Ser vencido por su propia técnica? Eso era demasiado humillante como para permitirlo. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenían aquellas mujeres pero sí que acabaría con ambas.

_ Danza de las cuchillas.

Colocando la espada frente a él, Inuyasha logró detener el ataque. "Aquello se estaba volviendo interesante" pensó Inuyasha. Hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla así de interesante. Sin embargo seguía sin comprender como debía usar su espada y la razón por la que su padre se la había dejado su padre en herencia.

_ Danza de las cuchillas.

_ Viento cortante.

Ambos ataques chocaron hasta llegar a desaparecerse mutuamente. Inuyasha sonrío satisfecho, la perla verdaderamente había aumentado los poderes de su espada, aunque seguía siendo difícil cargarla y manejarla.

De repente Kagura tomó una pluma de su peinado y la lanzó al aire haciendo que esta aumentará de tamaño y le sirviera a ambas para dejar aquel lugar volando. El hanyou sonrío satisfecho al comprobar que aún poseía el fragmento de la perla. Su estomago rugió y le recordó que tenía un estómago que alimentar.

Encontró a ambos ancianos jugando a las cartas mientras a un lado se asaba algo de carne. No pidió permiso, solo tomó la porción más grande y en pocos minutos la había devorado. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo llegar hasta allí y no contarle los secretos de la espada.

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle subió sobre Kirara y salió a dar una vuelta, comenzaba a aburrirse y eso no le gustaba. Podría buscar a otros demonios para poder probar sus nuevas habilidades.

Encontrarse con Sesshomaru no era su intención pero ya que lo había hecho no lo evitaría. Tenía a Colmillo de Acero y quería lucirla. No le importaba lo temible que era su medio hermano, solo pensaba en derrotarlo.

No contaba con que tenía una nueva espada ni con la gran cantidad demoníaca que esta poseía. Si la vez anterior había dejado el cementerio de su padre antes de que el enfrentamiento acabara no fue por cobardía sino porque necesitaba de una espada que estuviera a su altura.

Tenía a Colmillo sagrado pero no estaba feliz al tener una espada que no cortara, no la considerara digna de él. Al poco rato un pequeño demonio hizo acto de aparición. Llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas y no se veía nada fuerte.

La energía espiritual de esa espada era demasiado oscura, había sido forjada con un colmillo de uno de los demonios más oscuros y con el que Inuyasha se había enfrentado anteriormente y del que no tenía buenos recuerdos.

Sus espadas chocaron provocando un fuerte chasquido. Ambas espadas poseían un gran poder pero era Sesshomaru quien tenía la ventaja… y quien resultó vencedor de aquella batalla. Colmillo de Acero sería su espada de no ser porque la misma lo había rechazado.

_ Te entrenare_ le dijo el anciano Totosai ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? Probablemente nunca lo sabría.


	10. Locura

Este capítulo se encuentra inspirado en La Tragedia de la Cepa en el Castillo de Gakupo. Recomiendo que la escuchen aunque no es necesario para entender este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y también a quienes comentan. Sin ustedes el fic no sería lo mismo. Como ya saben cualquier personaje que reconozcan y el manga Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes con motivo de entreneimiento.

**Capítulo 10: Locura**

La deseaba, desde hace mucho lo hacía, incluso desde antes de que su actual existencia diera inicio. Ese deseo había llevado a Onigumo a vender su propia alma a cientos de demonios, aunque esta ya se encontraba corrompida. Y ella ignoraba lo que en él había provocado. Para ella solo existía ese hanyou al que llamaban Inuyasha.

Deseaba poder destruirla, teñir su cabello negro del color carmín y que su rostro s viera sumido en el más profundo terror. Verla sumisa ante él. No deseaba compartirla y por ello había ideado aquel plan. Apoderarse de la perla de Shikon y de la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba. Deseaba ser el dueño de todo.

Inuyasha era lo que lo separaba de ver realizados sus objetivos e irónicamente la clave para lograrlos, mientras permanecieran juntos no podría acercarse a ella, destruirla. Pero era precisamente la forma más precisa de herir su orgullo de mujer, la traición puede cambiar a una mujer. El amor que se tenían causaría su perdición. Así podría contemplar su rostro desfigurado por la miseria y el terror.

No sería así por mucho, a él también lo destruiría. Contaminaría su alma de demonio con el sentimiento de traición. Su plan no tenía fallos, ambos se destruirían mutuamente y estaría allí para observarlo ¡Qué forma tan hermosa de morir! Ese era el final que consideraba digno para esa historia de amor. Aquellos dos le causaban nauseas.

O al menos eso pensaba, nunca imaginó que algo así llegará a suceder, que volvería a verla con vida, acompañada de otro hombre. Él también lo pagaría. Tenía el fragmento más grande de la perla de Shikon, nadie podría con él. Asesinarlo no sería tan sencillo, por no decir imposible.

Todo el poder que había conseguido, toda la grandeza de la que era dueño, todo eso era sencillamente maravilloso. Podría ser un hanyou como ese tal Inuyasha pero se consideraba en un nivel superior al que ellos tenían.

El corazón de Onigumo deseaba poseerla, ser su dueño en todos los sentidos y su cuerpo, sus otras partes rechazaban esa idea. Naraku era un demonio que despreciaba a los humanos pero una parte amaba a una, a su enfermiza manera, impregnada por la locura característica del más cruel de los demonios, una locura que solo un humano podía sentir. Realmente lo despreciaba y mucho.

Era irónico el que hiciera un pacto de esa naturaleza con alguien así pero era necesario para poder realizar sus planes. Además era tan fácil de manipular, la ambición sería la perdición de ese hombre. Y Naraku sería el demonio más poderoso. Pero coincidían en algo, el deseo por ver a una Kikyou devastada y mentalmente inestable. Los demonios que lo formaban clamaban por sangre y por venganza hacia una sacerdotisa que había exterminado a muchos de ellos.

Ver la perla de Shikon corrompida lo había llenado de satisfacción como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Pero no era suficiente, aquello no era comparable con la mirada de Kikyou manchada por el odio y el dolor. Como aquella vez que la hirió de muerte pretendiendo ser Inuyasha.

Era placentero hacerla sufrir, destruir todo lo que la mantenía viva y hacer pedazos su cordura. Su camino había estado teñido de sangre desde el principio, él se encargaría de aumentar la intensidad de este. Encerrarla en un mundo de sufrimiento y locura, ese sería el destino de esa mujer.

Sus planes no habían resultado como lo esperaba, pero eso lejos de ser un obstáculo era algo que prefería llamar una oportunidad. Cortaría sus alas para que no pudiera volar, sus piernas para que no pudiera escapar, haría de su vida un infierno. Y verla morir entre sus brazos sería el final perfecto. Esta vez no planeaba fallar.

Como había disfrutado haberle causado aquella herida. El dejarla viva solo para que su alma pudiera llenarse de odio y resentimiento, sin ninguna posibilidad de salvarse a sí misma. El dolor y la decepción que se dibujaron en su rostro se le antojaron hermosos, incluso para tratándose de una despreciable humana, era lo que quería ver al formarse Naraku, la razón de la existencia del mismo.

Seguía sin ser suficiente, no quería lastimarla, quería destruirla. Encontrar a Inuyasha y hacerle pagar por tomar lo que consideraba suyo. Él era quien había conseguido su amor, quien había intentado arrebatarle a Kikyou. A ambos quería verlos sumidos en la más oscura y profunda desesperación.

¿En serio creyeron que podrían ser felices? ¿Pensaron que tendrían una vida normal? Que ilusos habían sido al atreverse a desafiarlo, tomar lo que consideraba suyo y de nadie más. Estaba sediento de sangre y nada le impediría tomarla. Él movería todas las piezas, crearía extensiones y a todos sumergiría en un engaño. Todo estaría bajo su control y ella su más valiosa posesión, a la que manejaría a su antojo.

Hasta verla destruida, hasta que nada quedara de ella. Una vez había fallado, dos no. Sería difícil pero aún conservaba algunas cartas a su favor. Faltaba poco para que los suelos se vieran contaminados con la mayor lluvia de sangre en la historia.

Era ella quién había iniciado todo aquello. Como sacerdotisa destruyó a muchos demonios, lo había desafiado, era ella quien custodiaba la perla y probablemente la única capaz de corromper su energía espiritual. Le había dado refugio a Onigumo provocando el deseo en este, salvándolo del castigo que le esperaban por sus pecados. Todo era culpa de ella y su imprudencia, ese era su castigo por ser demasiado benevolente.

Como mujer se había enamorado de Inuyasha. Lo había rechazado y se había opuesto a su voluntad. La haría pagar por ello, convirtiéndola en parte de su colección, destruyéndola hasta reducirla a cenizas.

Ignoró a Onigumo y provocó que este vendiera su alma. Lo había ilusionado en vano y por eso merecía sufrir. Ahora, como Naraku se cobraría esas y otras ofensas. Tomaría su lugar como el más poderoso de los demonios.

Ese hanyou también lo pagaría. Borraría a Inuyasha de este mundo, para siempre. Sufriría lo mismo que Kikyou. Pagaría por pretender ser más de lo que se le estaba permitido a un hibrido y casi arruinar sus planes. La perla de Shikon no debería ser purificada, al contrario, debería ser corrompida por el odio para que pueda brindarle sus poderes para sus más oscuros y destructivos propósitos.

Ella se había atrevido a contradecirlo y se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Como a un cachorro le enseñaría a obedecerlo, haría pedazos su voluntad, la alejaría de todos aquellos con los que compartía un vínculo especial. Porque ella le pertenecía desde el momento en que la marcó como parte de su propiedad.

No había tenido éxito en sus planes, la sacerdotisa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la perla había sido fragmentada. Era solo un fragmento el que le faltaba para poder ver cumplido su mayor deseo, solo un pequeño fragmento y sin embargo nada podría hacer sin él.

Había enviado a dos extensiones a buscarlo. Mientras tuviera a alguien a quien manipular evitaría cualquier tipo de trabajo aunque eso representara el riesgo de ser traicionado. Pobre de aquel incauto que se atreviera a hacerlo, no tendría piedad con nadie.

La energía espiritual maligna que brotaba de aquella perla le recordaba que no había perdido, que él le arrebató a Inuyasha lo que nunca debió tener. Estaba tan cerca de ver realizados todos sus objetivos. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse del corazón humano de Onigumo, esa parte que lo hacía desear a Kikyou. Tener sentimientos contradictorios como poseerla y destruirla, causarle el mayor de los tormentos y hacer de sus días una pesadilla. Ansiaba tanto verla mentalmente inestable.

Aquel monje había interferido en sus planes y lo hizo pagar. Colocó una maldición sobre él y toda su familia. Estaba cansado de todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Ver a Kikyou fue un contratiempo en sus planes y estaba seguro de que ese monje era el responsable.

Y sin embargo era una oportunidad. Podría seguir destruyéndola, hacerla sumirse en la más profunda desesperación. Hacer de su existencia un infierno hasta el día de su muerte. Tomarla a su antojo, porque ella le pertenecía.

Mataría a todo aquel que intentara tomarla. Bañándolo en su propia sangre le haría comprender su error. No tendría compasión con nadie, destruiría aldeas enteras si eso intervenía en sus planes, ser el más poderoso era lo único que le importaba, el resto carecía de importancia.

Teñir el cabello de Kikyou de sangre, robarle la libertad y hacer de ella la pieza más importante de su colección. Desearía morir pero solo él podría decir cuando eso sucedería. Ser su dueño, alejarla de todos los que la querían.

No había destruido su aldea, no todavía. Primero debería completar la perla de Shikon, si Kikyou no estaba allí para presenciarlo carecía de importancia, era solo una aldea más de las muchas que destruiría. Encontrarla fue difícil pero después de crear a Kanna aquella tarea se volvió relativamente sencilla. Ella era la nada por lo que carecía del olor característico de sus futuras extensiones. Con su espejo podría verlo todo sin necesidad de estar presente. Sus extensiones no lo hacían más débil, al contrario, le daban más armas para ganar esa batalla.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus planes se vieran realizados. Para poder ser el más fuerte, para ver realizados todos sus deseos, debería acabar con todos los obstáculos en su camino. La perla de Shikon era solo el comienzo.


	11. Las sombras del Pasado

Disclaimer: Como he dicho Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes por motivo de entretenimiento.

Importante leer notas finales.

**Capítulo 11: Las Sombras del pasado**

Los rumores habían llegado hasta Inuyasha, el saber que existía una probabilidad de que Kikyou continuara con vida le había dado nuevas fuerzas ¿Cuántas veces había pedido por ello? Había perdido la cuenta. Ya dominaba su espada. Sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto, incluso el anciano Totosai había admitido sus avances esto a su manera.

Aquel día el anciano Totosai le había dicho que le faltaba una nueva prueba y que aún no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a Naraku. Aquello lo hizo enojar, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder confirmar los rumores sobre Kikyou pero para ello primero debería eliminar a Naraku. Debía hacerlo porque había prometido protegerla.

_ Inuyasha_ le llamó el anciano Myoga_ es hora de irnos.

El anciano Totosai le había dicho que su espada era capaz de hacer grandes cosas y poseedora de grandes poderes, los cuales él no había logrado desarrollar aún. Aquello no lo convencía del todo. Si bien ya no la veía inútil como al principio, seguía sin ver aquello de lo que el herrero tanto hablaba.

_ Tu espada tiene la capacidad de aprender nuevas técnicas, es hora de que aproveches esa habilidad.

Para Inuyasha era molesto no saber a dónde lo estaban llevando. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Kikyou, desde la vez que tuvo aquel enfrentamiento con Naraku. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Como odiaba a ese sujeto.

Fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse nuevamente en ese lugar, de todos los lugares no imaginó que sería en la tumba de su padre. Después de tomar su espada no creyó volver a aquel sitio. Sus recuerdos allí no eran los mejores, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru. Desde que era pequeño lo recordaba así. A veces creía que su hermano lo odiaba por el mero hecho de existir, aunque eso era algo que no le interesaba.

Desde pequeño tuvo que aprender a valérselas solo, luchando para conseguir respeto y poder sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no había lugar para los híbridos, o al menos así fue hasta conocer a Kikyou.

Varias veces salieron de viaje, el cuidándola y ella cumpliendo con su deber de sacerdotisa. A su lado se sentía parecido a cuando su madre aún vivía y aún estaba a su lado, el amor que sentía por ellas era de manera diferente, porque a Kikyou la amaba de la misma manera en la que un hombre ama a una mujer.

_ Márchense de aquí_ escuchó como decían_ ninguno puede estar aquí.

_ ¿Qué se supone que buscamos?

_ Si logra derrotarlo podrá obtener un nuevo poder para colmillo de Acero.

_ Debe estar de broma.

_ No es ninguna broma, colmillo de acero puede aprender cualquier técnica de los demonios a los que vence. Además no tenemos otra alternativa.

_ En este lugar no hay espacio para los vivos, su presencia profana este lugar.

_ Es la tumba de mi padre.

_ Ya una vez viniste aquí, nunca debiste regresar.

Para Inuyasha no fue difícil cortar ese demonio a pesar de la lluvia de diamantes que Hosenki dejó caer sobre él. Su espada, colmillo de acero era una de las espadas más poderosas y también uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre, a quien nunca pudo conocer pero de quien escuchó grandes cosas y a quien deseaba superar junto a su medio hermano Sessomaru.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera probar la nueva habilidad de colmillo de acero tan pronto ni la forma en que acabaría. Aquel enfrentamiento. Tal vez su error fue confiar demasiado en su espada o subestimar a su enemigo.

Nuevamente Naraku había enviado a una de sus extensiones, un demonio llamado Goshinki quien también deseaba poder apoderarse del fragmento que él poseía, a quien le habían ordenado que lo hiciera.

Colmillo de Acero se rompió y su sangre demoníaca hubiera tomado el control de Inuyasha pero las circunstancias esta vez estuvieron a su favor, de repetirse sería demasiado peligroso. Eso sin contar la participación de Sesshomaru quien se encargó de exterminar al demonio.

_ Quiero el colmillo de este demonio_ había dicho Sasshomaru antes de desaparecer.

Mientras Kikyou y Kaede conversaban el monje Miyatsu buscaba formas de controlar el agujero negro de su mano. No había podido borrarlo pero si reducir el daño, incluso usarlo como una arma.

Había visto a varias aldeanas hermosas e incluso ya le había preguntada a varias si deseaban tener un hijo suyo. También ya había conseguido un lugar en donde pasar la noche… es decir un lugar que necesitaba de un exorcismo y él como monje debería ayudar, en especial cuando se trataba de dinero o hermosas jovencitas.

Cuando sintió una energía demoníaca supo que realmente había un demonio cerca. Era el momento adecuado para poner en acción el nuevo agujero negro. Eso le serviría hasta que pudiera acabar la maldición de su mano, cuando Naraku muriera.

Aquel enfrentamiento acabó con el demonio siendo absorbido por su agujero negro ¿A dónde había ido a parar? Era todo un misterio pero tampoco era como si realmente le importara.

Kikyou ya no deseaba sellar a Inuyasha en el árbol. Aquella noticia había sido una de las más hermosas que había recibido. Sentía como si le hubieran devuelto algo que había perdido hace mucho y que por mucho tiempo había buscado.

Tenía una razón más para buscar la perla de Shikon, reunir sus fragmentos y purificarlas. Había causado tantas desgracias que solo deseaba terminar con ella cuantos antes. En momentos como ese era cuando anhelaba tener una vida normal. Pero siempre terminaba rechazando esos pensamientos, no podía permitírselos cuando necesitaban de ella.

_ Kaede_ le dijo Kikyou_ hay algo que quiero que tengas.

_ ¿Qué es onee ₋ sama?

_ Una flecha sagrada_ le dijo Kikyou a la vez que colocaba una flecha en la espalda de su hermana menor_ es una flecha especial, úsala con cuidado. No mata pero si sella a los demonios hasta que la persona que la usó decida liberarlo.

_ Onee ₋ sama…

_ Debo marcharme nuevamente pero confío en que protegerás a esta aldea, como has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

_ ¿Regresarás?

_ Lo prometo, Kaede, cuidate.

_ ¿Nos vamos? _ preguntó el monje Miyatsu quien acababa de llegar, lucía tranquilo, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que había exterminado a un demonio problemático.

_ Sí monje Miyatsu, en unos minutos.

_ Bella señorita ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

_ Es una niña_ le dijo Kikyou alarmada, sorprendida por las palabras de aquel monje libidinoso.

_ En unos años, cuando ya sea una mujer.

_ Mejor nos vamos ahora_ le dijo Kikyou a la vez que se llevaba al monje a rastras del lugar.

Normalmente era una mujer calmada pero su hermana era diferente. Si se trataba de su hermana era diferente, por mucho tiempo ella había sido su única familia.

…

Notas Finales:

Lamento haber demorado tanto con este capítulo, entre exámenes, tareas y giras no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para continuar, de verás. Siento que este capítulo no cumpla con las expectativas pero de verás he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo u.u Para los siguientes capítulos tardaré en actualizar, quiero presentar un buen fic. Ya falta poco para que termine aunque tal vez lo alargue un poco con "capítulos de relleno" mostrando diferentes facetas de esta relación, los cuales están entrelazados con el fic.

Agradezco a quienes leen y también a quienes han comentado este fic ¡Arigatou! :3 espero no decepcionarlos con este o con los próximos capítulos.


	12. Vidas Diferentes

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Alendarkstar solo se divierte escribiendo sobre sus personajes.

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo es AU, puede ser saltado si se desea, como el título del fic lo indica muestra diferentes posibilidades de lo que pudo ser la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyou. Son solo posibilidades, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 12: Vidas diferentes**

Sus dedos golpeaban de manera frenética aquella madera, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio pero si tenía claro algo, deseaba irse cuanto antes.

Allí se encontraba Kouga, quien también se encontraba impaciente. Odiaba verlo pero más el tenerlo frente a él y no poder golpearlo. Ambos esperaban a que llegara la directora y les indicara cuál sería el castigo de ambos.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban allí ni siquiera la primera vez que se peleaban, desde el día en que se habían conocido se convirtieron en rivales y nació una gran enemistad.

_ Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes_ le dijo la directora cuando hubo entrado_ en todos los años que tengo como directora, ustedes dos son los estudiantes que más veces han visitado este lugar y no precisamente por buenas razones.

_ Eso mismo dijo la vez anterior.

_ Los dos recibirán un severo castigo, Kouga será encargado de ayudar en el club de Lucha e Inuyasha en el de Arquería.

_ ¿QUÉ? _ gritaron los dos al unísono.

_ Si esto se vuelve a repetir ambos serán expulsados, estoy cansado de la actitud infantil de ambos. Ya conocen su castigo, márchense ahora mismo.

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha fue Sesshomaru quien lo llevó hasta el lugar de reunión del club de arquería. Prefirió mantenerse callado, nunca había tenido una buena relación con su medio hermano y en esa ocasión se veía más serio de lo usual.

Si bien su padre lo pudo haber llevado le había dicho que no estaba demasiado ocupado, aunque él sospechaba que esto era un castigo más que una forma de mejorar la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor.

_ ¡Hola Inuyasha sempai! _ había gritado una pequeña niña desde la parte del asiento del carro.

_ Hola Rin_ le devolvió el saludo_ ¿Por qué tan feliz?

_ Sesshomaru sama dijo que iríamos al parque de diversiones junto a la señorita Kagome.

_ Pero llegaremos tarde por culpa del tonto de Inuyasha que no puede dejar de meterse en problemas.

_ ¿Qué hizo este vez Inuyasha sempai?

_ Yo no hice nada, fue culpa del lobo apestoso de Kouga.

_ Eso es lo que siempre dices_ respondió Sesshomaru con fastidio_ no me importa lo que hagas ni lo que dejes de hacer pero si me niego pueden quitarme mi vehículo.

_ Para mí es suficiente castigo con que me acompañes_ respondió Inuyasha mientras cubría su rostro notablemente molesto_ apuesto que quien dirige el club de arquería debe ser detestable.

_ Pues espero que lo sea.

Inuyasha volvió a cubrir su rostro en un gesto de fastidio, ignorando la respuesta de su hermano mayor. Lo último que deseaba era participar en un club deportivo y menos cuando se trataba de un castigo. Durante el resto del camino Inuyasha continuó murmurando y quejándose pero principalmente maldiciendo a Kouga.

_ Ya llegamos_ le dijo Sesshomaru a su hermano a la vez que lo bajaba a patadas del vehículo y antes de que este pudiera responder se había alejado del lugar a toda velocidad.

_ Tú debes ser mi nuevo asistente_ escuchó cómo lo llamaban.

Al voltear se encontró con una mujer, la líder del grupo de arquería. No era como esperaba pero no por ello dejaba de resultarse molesta. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

_ Sí, terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

_ Solo sígueme, te toca limpiar los arcos y con eso será suficiente por hoy, solo no estorbes.

A pesar de la prisa que tenía Inuyasha por retirarse de allí no había limpiado muchos arcos. Su atención se encontraba principalmente puesta en aquella mujer, la que lo había recibido.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada. Estaba castigado y lo último que deseaba era estar allí. Hacer amigos no estaba en sus planes, de momento solo pensaba en cómo vengarse de Kouga y hacerle pagar por el castigo recibido.

_ Deberías tener más cuidado_ le regañó Kikyou_ de no prestar atención podrás lastimar a alguien.

_ Ni que fuera tan difícil manejar un arco.

La mujer de cabellos negros tomó uno de los arcos y apuntó hacia el objetivo más lejano, dando de lleno en el mismo. Aquello sorprendió a Inuyasha pero era algo que no diría en voz alta.

_ Inténtalo tú ahora.

_ Será sencillo.

_ Me gustaría verlo.

Cuando Inuyasha tomó el arco no lo hizo tan bien como Kikyou, si había logrado sujetar el mismo e incluso lanzar la flecha pero esta llegó muy lejos del objetivo. La flecha desapareció y ninguno pudo localizarlo.

_ Señorita Kikyou_ escuchó como la llamaban_ podría venir un momento, necesito ayuda con la dirección.

_ En seguida voy.

"Así que Kikyou" pensó Inuyasha mientras la observaba retirarse. Tal vez sería muy apresurado de su parte pero había en esa mujer algo que llamaba su atención. Tal vez la conoció en otra vida o solo era imaginaciones suyas.

Aquel día Kikyou acompañó a su hermana al parque. Era una costumbre que tenían desde pequeñas y que no deseaba ver interrumpida por más ocupada que pudiera estar. Y sin embargo no imaginó que aquel día cambiaría su vida.

Kaede era la más emocionada, no solo por poder salir con su hermana mayor a la que tanto admiraba sino también porque se encontraría con sus mejores amigos.

Para Kikyou fue una sorpresa ver a Inuyasha en el parque. Aquel día no tenía castigo, más al ver como Kaede corría hasta donde este se encontraba ¿acaso lo conocía? Le extrañaba que no se lo hubiera contado.

_ ¡Hola Rin chan! _gritó la pequeña Kaede al encontrar a su amiga.

_ ¡Kaede chan! vamos con Kohaku, Sota y Shippo_ le dijo la pequeña Rin mientras se llevaba a Kaede de la mano.

_ Cuídense y pórtense bien_ le gritó Kikyou a lo lejos.

_ Sí, Kikyou sama_ respondieron las 2 niñas al unísono.

_ No esperaba verte fuera del club de Arquería.

_ Ni yo.

Ambos callaron. Ninguno sabía que decir y el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo. No esperaba verlo fuera del grupo de arquería. No le molestaba estar con aquel joven, solo se le hacía difícil tratar con él.

_ No sabía que tenías a un hermana_ comentó Kikyou despreocupadamente.

_ Rin no es mi hermana pero sí parte de la familia. Cuando sus padres murieron el idiota de mi hermano la adopto.

Inuyasha no sabía porque podía hablar con tanta naturalidad con Kikyou pero tampoco le importaba. Poco antes se había sentido incómodo al no tener que decir pero ahora las palabras parecían fluir por sí solas.

_ Espero que a la esposa de tu hermano no le haya molestado.

_ No me imagino a mi hermano casado, pobre de quien se case con él, ha cambiado desde que está al cuidado de Rin pero sigue siendo un idiota sin remedio.

_ Según tengo entendido no permiten que un hombre soltero cuide de una niña.

_ Es por eso que Kagome tuvo que ayudarlo, dijo que era su prometida.

_ ¿Es la hermana de Sota?

_ Creo que sí, no estoy seguro.

_ No me extraña, es demasiado ruidosa pero es una buena persona, ella toma clases ocasionalmente. También es mi prima.

Volvieron a callar. Habían agotado aquel tema y no sabían que decir. Sin embargo esta vez el silencio era menos incómodo. Entenderse comenzaba a ser más sencillo. Inuyasha comenzaba a pensar, que aquel castigo no había sido tan malo realmente y que quizás debiera considerar el perdonar a Kouga, pero eso era solo una probabilidad, algo muy remoto.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a la arquería?

_ Desde pequeña, en la antigüedad en mi familia habían varias sacerdotisas, mi abuela Midoriko me enseñó todo lo que sé.

_ Mi padre Inu no Taisho me enseñó a manejar la espada pero dejó de hacerlo hace poco, dice que no debo usarla para pelear con Kouga o con Sesshomaru.

_ Creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, las espadas pueden ser peligrosas.

_ Como los arcos.

_ Cuando no se usan con cuidado_ agregó Kikyou divertida.

Al poco tiempo regresaron Kaede, Sota, Kohaku, Rin y Shippo, acompañados de Sango y Miroku. Ellos venían tomados de la mano tranquilamente o así era hasta que él quiso aprovecharse de la situación y metió mano donde no debía ganándose una cachetada por parte de su novia.

_ Se parece a Kagome_ comentó el pequeño Shippo cuando llegó.

_ No deberías decir esas cosas_ comentó Miroku a la vez que frotaba su mejilla colorada_ Kagome está acompañando a Sesshomaru.

_ Ella es mi prima_ comentó Kikyou con tranquilidad_ suelen decir que nos parecemos pero en personalidad somos muy diferentes.

_ Por cierto ¿quisiera tener un hijo mío?

Kikyou no tuvo oportunidad de negarse porque Sango había dejado colorada la otra mejilla del pervertido. En ese momento ella notó como Inuyasha había fruncido el ceño. En definitiva él no dejaba de sorprenderla desde el día en que lo había conocido.

_ ¿Paso mañana por ti?

_ A las 3_ agregó Kikyou.

_ ¿Qué haces? _ preguntó Kikyou curiosa.

_ Nada oneesama, solo pensaba_ respondió Kaede con aires soñadores.


	13. Pureza

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es lo único que me pertenece. Esta es una historia alternativa en la que Kikyou sobrevive. Espero la disfruten.

…**. **

**Capítulo 13: Pureza**

Inuyasha nuevamente había desaparecido pero esta vez lo hizo en compañía de Kirara. Cuando sintió aquella presencia cerca no pudo evitar ir en su búsqueda. No pidió permiso, no era su estilo, no quería perder tiempo. Saldría en su búsqueda y cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba regresaría, no podía olvidarse de su principal objetivo, Naraku ya había hecho demasiado daño.

Su vida había cambiado tanto en ese tiempo. Había vivido por más de cien años pero en menos de una década esta había dado un giro de 360°. Aquello era un tiempo demasiado corto para un demonio, para alguien que había vivido tantos años, décadas, incluso siglos…

Y él, a pesar de ser un hibrido, no era diferente. La sangre demoníaca corría con fuerza a través de sus venas, no era algo que pudiera ocultar o negar. Era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y sin embargo llegó a desear cambiar.

Conoció a Kikyou, la mujer que le había enseñado a amar y que había perdido de una manera trágica. Hicieron tantos planes, crearon tantos sueños pero cayeron en una trampa, no confiaron el uno en el otro.

Ella estaba viva, lo sabía y anhelaba tanto poder encontrarla ¿Todavía tenían una oportunidad? Quería creer que así era, que la historia de ambos no había terminado. Pero para ello primero debía acabar con Naraku, la perla de Shikon debía ser purificada.

Quizás se habían apresurado demasiado y pagaban las consecuencias de ello. Para él el tiempo era relativo, no tenía ninguna prisa y sin embargo estaba seguro de querer estar junto a Kikyou. Podría tener más de cien años pero seguía siendo un adolescente, era su primer amor y él siempre había sido impulsivo.

Era más poderoso que antes. Tenía la legendaria espada Colmillo de Acero, herencia de su padre y una de las mejores. Sesshomaru había deseado apoderarse de ella pero al final fue él quien la obtuvo.

Manejarla había sido difícil, adquirir nuevos poderes era todo un desafío. Cada día se hacía más fuerte y eso le gustaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, podría superar a Sesshomaru y a su padre, nunca más permitiría que alguien se burlara de él y protegería a todas esas personas importantes para él, no quería perder a nadie nuevamente.

Había cambiado tanto pero seguía siendo el mismo. Quizás solo había mejorado, tanto cambió desde el momento en que conoció a Kikyou, cuando la perla de Shikon apareció en su vida. La pureza de esta lo había llevado a conocer el amor, la parte corrupta lo que era el odio y el sufrimiento. Desearía que nunca hubiera existido pero nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Kikyou, sentimientos contradictorios, demasiado confusos como para tratar de racionalizarlos.

Si todo aquello había sido demasiado rápido ¿qué importaba? ¿Acaso aquello hacía que perdiera valor? Lo dudaba. Si estaban juntos eso era lo de menos. Además a él le gustaban los desafíos, de lo contrario sería aburrido.

_ Descansa Kirara_ le dijo Inuyasha_ comeremos algo y continuaremos.

Kirara era otro cambio en su vida. Al principio solo la vio como una molestia, una pequeña gata indefensa. Y sin embargo ahora la reconocía como a una aliada, juntos habían recorrido grandes distancias, más que una mascota era compañera de viajes.

Al aterrizar Kirara regresó a ser una pequeña gatita y el fuego que envolvía sus patas desapareció. Descansarían un rato y luego seguirían con su búsqueda. Tenía prisa pero no quería agotar a Kirara, se lo debía, después de todo la había usado para sus entrenamientos y por su culpa casi queda calva.

…

Para Kikyou no era sencillo despedirse de su hermana Kaede. Solían viajar juntas y pocas veces se separaban. Además tenía un presentimiento, desde que había perdido la perla de Shikon no podía evitar sentir ese extraño sentimiento. Solo ella podía purificar la perla y era su deber hacerlo.

El monje Miyatsu la acompañaría y eso tranquilizaba a Kaede, una vez creyó muerta a su hermana, no quería repetir esa experiencia. Sabía que su hermana debía continuar con esa búsqueda y por eso trataba de ser fuerte, para darle ánimos a su hermana y no ser una carga.

La estadía del monje Miyatsu era algo que no olvidarían fácilmente en esa aldea, en especial las mujeres. Y es que cómo olvidar al hombre que le había preguntado a todas las mujeres que encontraba, si estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo suyo.

Kikyou no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado. Quizás ella no viviría tanto tiempo como un demonio, tal vez aún le faltaba mucho por vivir pero no por ello era menos madura. Desde que conoció a Inuyasha su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Había hecho lo que consideró imposible, se había enamorado. Una mujer que no creía en el amor, que vivía solo para ser una sacerdotisa, ella pudo experimentar lo que era ese sentimiento.

La perla de Shikon cambió de manera extrema su vida. Si bien estaba acostumbrada al peligro este aumentó cuando se convirtió en la guardiana de la perla. Muchos la querían y ella debía evitar que la obtuvieran. Fue la perla la que la llevó con Inuyasha y eso era lo único que hacía que valiera la pena.

El monje Miyatsu era una tragedia, no podía negarlo, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan pervertido como él y sin embargo no podía dejar de considerarlo un amigo. Ambos habían sido víctimas de Naraku y él había salvado su vida, estaba en deuda con ese hombre.

Pero también tenía sus cualidades. Como el valor. Cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber. No dudaba a la hora de enfrentarse a demonios o si la vida de alguien peligraba. Era optimista y había hecho de su nombre una leyenda.

Sí, su vida había cambiado, de tantas maneras que le resultaba difícil definirlas. No podría decir que se arrepentía de lo vivido. El final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, para bien o para mal pronto terminaría aquello.

_ Detengamos un momento, por aquí hay una aldea cerca, seguro encontraremos una mansión donde descansar… quiero decir… exorcizar.

_ ¿Ese no es un comportamiento poco adecuado para un monje?

_ No sé de qué habla, yo solo soy un humilde monje que viaja por el mundo ayudando a quien lo necesite y hablando de problemas, pero cambiando de tema ¿lo sentiste?

_ Sí_ respondió Kikyou a la vez que dirigía su mano hasta sus flechas_ está cerca pero no siento ninguna energía maligna en él ¿Podrías dejarme un minuto a solas?

_ Mientras iré a buscar un lugar que exorcizar y bellas jovencitas a las que enseñar lo que es amar.

El buscar las casas más lujosas e inventar que están poseídas por una presencia demoníaca era una costumbre común en el monje Miyatsu, casi tan habitual como el pedirle un heredero a toda mujer que se cruzara en su camino. Kikyou no lo apoyaba pero prefería no decir nada, en ese momento otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

_ Deja de ocultarte_ había dicho después de varios minutos.

_ Como la primera vez.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ No creí que te volvería a ver.

_ Ni yo.

Inuyasha no era alguien calmado, nunca lo había sido y tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Corrió hasta Kikyou y la abrazó como deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo. Lo demás carecía de importancia cuando estaba con ella.

Al principio Kikyou dudó en corresponder el abrazo, su mente le decía que era peligroso, que podía ser una trampa pero su corazón quería sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca de su lado. Nunca permitiría que alguien que no fuera él tocara uno solo de sus cabellos.

_ Lo siento_ le dijo Inuyasha.

_ No te sientas culpable Inuyasha, cuando acepte cuidar de la perla de Shikon asumí los riesgos que implicaba. No es tiempo de lamentarse, hay mucho por hacer.

_ Prometo estar a tu lado y protegerte, esta vez no te fallaré.

_ Creo que ya puedo purificar la perla. Gracias Inuyasha.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos. No necesitaban decir ninguna palabra para saber lo que el otro pensaba, solo permanecer allñi, juntos. Aquella tragedia los había separado, los pusieron uno en contra del otro pero no había borrado el sentimiento que los unía. Todavía existía una posibilidad para ambos.

El fragmento que Inuyasha tenía comenzó a brillar, ellos sabían lo que significaba. Había llegado el momento de actuar, la perla de Shikon debía ser purificada.


	14. Mi Deseo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Con este capítulo esta historia termina. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos los que leen, a quienes comentaron y le dieron follow o favorite. Gracias a:

Luna-Oscura10

raralandia

Csvt

Isakura Tendo

Dany

Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia ¡Arigatou!

(/*.*)/

Sin más que decir, les dejó el último capítulo.

**Capítulo 14: Mi Deseo**

Que Naraku quería la perla de Shikon era algo obvio para ambos al igual que las consecuencias si esto llegaba a pasar. Tal vez no era un demonio en su totalidad pero al ser la unión de varios demonios lo hacían el adversario más difícil que habían enfrentado.

Él estaba frente a ellos. Ya no lucía el traje de siempre, mostrándose por primera vez tal y cómo era. Su mirada se encontraba nublada por el odio y en su rostro lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción. La victoria o la derrota, era todo o nada, su destino estaba por decidirse.

Kagura y Kanna se encontraban detrás de él, esperando la señal de su amo para atacar. Una vez fallaron pero dos no, esa era la última oportunidad que se les había dado.

_ Entrégame el fragmento de la perla de Shikon Inuyasha_ ordenó Naraku_ o atente a las consecuencias.

Para Inuyasha aquello era suficiente, no necesitaba de más razones y atacó usando Viento Cortante, ataque que fue aumentado por el poder de la perla de Shikon.

Pero jamás llegó a su destino, dicho ataque fue rechazado por el espejo de Kanna, dejando una grieta en el mismo. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Naraku, quien permanecía ajeno a ese detalle.

_ Kagura, Kanna, encárguense de él y asegúrense de conseguir el fragmento.

Kagura murmuró unas cuentas palabras inentendibles para ellos, probablemente insultos, antes de atacar. Su objetivo era Inuyasha aunque no por ello evitaría que Kikyou resultara herida.

Su ataque si resultó efectivo, aunque no del todo. Inuyasha estaba más preocupado en proteger a Kikyou por lo que difícilmente pudo detenerlo. Él sabía que ella no necesitaba de protección, que era una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes pero no podía evitar hacerlo, no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió al creerla muerta.

Una flecha fue lo que necesitó Kikyou para desarmar a Kagura, dos para sellarla en el árbol. Como usó una flecha ordinaria era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lograra salir de aquella situación, aunque no sería rápido, de eso estaba segura.

Tal cantidad de energía maligna había logrado que el monje Miyatsu regresara. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naraku frente a él. Lucía diferente a la última vez que lo vio pero la energía maligna lo delataba. Era consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaba pero no podía evitar emocionarse, aquella era la batalla final, no había lugar para el temor.

No dudó en unirse a la batalla, usando el mismo agujero negro que Naraku le había dado absorbió el espejo de Kanna pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con Naraku la energía maligna de este comenzó a afectarlo. Como si se tratara de veneno sentía el dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, principalmente en la palma de su mano.

Aquello no lo hizo cerrar el agujero negro, estaba decidido a acabar con aquel hibrido a como diera lugar, aún cuando su propia vida fuera el precio. Sintió como algo cálido y húmedo se deslizaba por su rostro, como su visión se nublaba, era sangre…

Kikyou lo hizo detenerse, no podía dejar que muriera, no cuando todavía quedaban esperanzas. Si podía salvar una vida ella lo haría sin dudar. Su largo entrenamiento como sacerdotisa la habían preparado para una situación como esa, sabía perfectamente que hacer.

Aquello molestó a Inuyasha, descuido que le costó caro. No podía evitar sentir celos al ver como Kikyou curaba a un desconocido. No tenía razones para sentirse de ese modo pero es que desde pequeño había sido inseguro, acostumbrado al rechazo y después de perder a su madre temía quedarse solo nuevamente.

Naraku aprovechó la ocasión para arrebatarla la perla de Shikon a Inuyasha ¿Qué importaba si sus extensiones habían sido vencidas? De haber muerto sería lo mismo, solo importaba el ver como sus planes tenían éxito, que en unos minutos podría acabar con la vida de Kikyou, podría verla morir entre sus brazos como tanto deseaba.

El fragmento de Inuyasha se unió al de Naraku. Lentamente comenzó a adquirir un color oscuro, contaminándose al estar expuesta a la perla y a la energía maligna de Naraku ¿Acaso ese era el fin?

Sí, pero Naraku no sería el vencedor. Esa era la oportunidad de purificar la perla, el momento ideal y quizás también el único. Kikyou tuvo que concentrar toda su energía espiritual, hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas.

La perla comenzaba a ceder ante su energía espiritual y con ella Naraku se veía afectado. La luz era lo único que podía afectarlo, tuvieron suerte de que el mismo ignorara ese detalle.

…

_ Eres un tonto, creí que no vendrías_ le regañó Kikyou_ pero me alegra ver que llegaste.

_ Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.

_ Qué más da, he llegado y eso es lo que importa. Además no fue culpa mía, el pervertido de Miyatsu se quedó coqueteando con unas aldeanas.

_ No confundas las cosas Inuyasha, yo solo actuaba como el caballero de buen corazón que soy y…

_ Les pedías que tuvieran un hijo tuyo.

_ ¿Quién diría que ustedes se adelantarían?

Kikyou removió aquella manta mostrando lo que esta ocultaba, una pequeña niña de cabello blanco como el de Inuyasha en su estado de demonio y las mismas orejas que él solía tener antes de convertirse en humano. Ella abrió sus ojos y mostró unas pupilas del mismo color que Kikyou, era tan pequeña y tierna.

Inuyasha tomó a la pequeña y la cargó entré sus brazos. Ella era su hija, su pequeña princesa. No lo podía creer, ya era padre, de una niña tan adorable.

_ Bienvenida al mundo pequeña Izayoi. Soy tu padre, Inuyasha.

Para Inuyasha seguía latente el recuerdo de la última batalla, como Naraku había sido vencido y la perla había desaparecido. A pesar de que fue la perla de Shikon la que los llevó a conocerse no necesitaron de ningún deseo para ser feliz.

Naraku había sido vencido y con ello Kagura y Kanna obtuvieron su libertad. Pudieron ser una amenaza para Inuyasha, Kikyou y el monje Miyatsu pero prefirieron no hacer nada, ya no tenían una razón para continuar con aquella batalla.

¿Cuál fue el deseo de Kikyou? Ninguno, cualquier deseo que se pidiera se volvería en su contra, algo que aprendió por las malas pero le ayudó a superar tan difícil prueba.

Juntos habían pasado por momentos difíciles, supieron lo que era el amor y el odio. El dolor de la traición y lo como se sentía enamorarse… Juntos encontraron la fuerza para romper su destino.


End file.
